Scattered Memories
by Nonsense-Shit
Summary: A collection of drabbles of all kinds, mostly Rivetra but not restricted to them. Thank you to those who liked and reviewed my (solo) writings previously.
1. Precious Treasure

**Requested by otakumaiko-chan ~**

**36 – Precious Treasure ****(Levi & Petra)**  


* * *

Jealousy is an unfamiliar territory Levi has rarely explored.

He isn't jealous, of course, not that he would ever admit, it's preposterous! Why would he be jealous over his son? It's only natural that Petra pays plenty of attention to their toddler, not that she had ever paid _that_ much attention to him, the big baby, before.

Walking over to join his family, he plopped onto the carpet, seemingly uninterested in what they are doing but actually secretly hoping Petra notices his loneliness. His lovely wife does notice him, but his son acted upon it quicker than she did. His offspring climbed onto his lap, clapping happily in his face at having conquered the man of this house.

So yes, Levi isn't jealous, at all – he's in self-denial phase – because there's nothing to be jealous of when he is surrounded by his precious treasures, his family.


	2. Advertisement

**Requested by Pammazola senpai ~**

**95 – Advertisement (Levi & Petra)  
**

* * *

"Oh my god…" She breathed into the window, fogging up the panes, attention all on that huge, fluffy teddy bear sitting on its squishy bottom behind the shiny glass, big precious eyes capturing the heart of Petra even faster than her boyfriend did, who had yet to notice his girlfriend was ogling over something other than him.

"So, what about shitty glasses this time?" He continued walking.

Silence. Zero response.

_That's weird_. He turned around and saw Petra had her face pressed up again the window.

"Petra, why the fuck are you kissing the window?!" He called out but his girlfriend didn't make a move.

He huffed, now he has to trudge through more snow than necessary to get his girl's attention. Upon closer inspection, he realised Petra wasn't kissing the window but she had an eerie smile. He shuddered; the last time he saw that smile, he was forced to eat Hanji's cooking.

Levi wondered what was so intriguing to the point where his girlfriend ignored him. Following her gaze, he saw it; the abominable teddy bear. If there's one thing he hates, it's soft toys because the amount of dust they accumulate is as horrible as Hanji's weird-as-fuck experiments.

"It looks so cuddly…." Another sigh.

"What's wrong with cuddling with me?" he huffed, a little hurt at the fact that his girlfriend wants to cuddle with something else.

Petra's dropped her wistful smile and gave her dense boyfriend a deadpan face; his signature expression. "You aren't exactly soft and furry and I can't squeeze you without you complaining."

_Ouch_.

For the next few days, Petra kept sulking and hugging her small Hello Kitty doll, a gift from her dad last year, the only one Levi allowed her to have in his house since she moved in with him. Even when Levi opened his arm wide open to hug Petra, she didn't cheer up as usual.

All of a sudden, Levi felt like the villain who slayed his girlfriend's heart.

Levi knows he's an ass, but he doesn't want to be one to the woman he loves so he blames it all on that shop for blatantly advertising their merchandise because there was no way he would willingly buy such a gigantic teddy bear for Petra if she didn't see it, though he changed his mind a little after Petra rewarded him rather nicely in their bedroom, teddy bear forgotten.


	3. Breaking the Rules (Levi & Petra)

**For Pammazola senpai ~**

**50 - Breaking the Rules (Levi & Petra)**

* * *

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" He whispers, hot breath hitting Petra's ears, hands roaming under her dress. _Yahoo, off days._

Petra shivered but managed to say coherently, "We're in the halls, for god's sake! And weren't you the one who said _we should keep our distance in the meantime_?" she tried her best to imitate his deep voice in a whisper, not wanting to draw anybody's attention.

"Fuck that. I make the rules here, wasn't that what you said."

Petra wishes she could smack his ass and– _oh god, not there!_


	4. Illusion

**Requested by seasaltmemories ~**

**45 - Illusion ****(Levi & Petra)**  


* * *

Levi has bad eyesight, very, very bad eyesight; the result from too much late-night gaming in the dark confines of his room. The bad-tempered, anti-social boy can no longer make fun of Hanji and her thick rimmed glasses, escalating his foul mood one notch higher because his glasses makes him more look more nerdy than fierce, a choice with a lot of regret since he did let his dearest mum choose it for him.

Without his glasses, he's like a fish out of filthy water – half glad because he looks more handsome now but mostly feeling like shit because he _can't see a fucking thing_. Which explains why he was on his knees, molesting every piece of tile in search of his fugly-but-essential glasses.

"Excuse me, are you searching for this?" He heard an angelic voice; _has an angel come down to help me, the devil's spawn?_

Still on all fours, Levi raised his head, hoping he's looking somewhere in the right direction of the speaker's eyes and not up their skirt. "If 'this' means the ugliest pair of glasses on earth, then yes."

A little giggle.

_Oh my god, I made a girl other than that freak laugh_, he doesn't know whether he should welcome the alien feeling he's getting but it feels warm and fuzzy and–,

"I'm not sure what's your definition of 'ugly' is but it sure looks nicer than what I used to wear."

Levi stood up and dusted off his jeans, grimacing at the amount of dust his calloused palm felt; _how filthy. Do they even clean the halls?_ Levi stretched his palm out, not wanting to accidentally touch anything he's not supposed to. Not two seconds later, he felt the familiar shape of his black-framed spectacles.

_Finally_, he thought as he wore them, and got a welcoming sight.

Levi meant to say thanks but what came out instead was, "Is this an illusion?"

"Hm?" Petra cocked her head one side, not sure what the raven guy was talking about.

Awkward silence.

"I-I mean, thanks." Levi stuttered; oh the embarrassment under his skin. He never would have imagined such beauty could exist, good thing Hanji wasn't around to slap him on his back.

"I'm Petra Ral, majoring in Visual Communications, minoring in Linguistics. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand for a handshake, and for once, Levi didn't recoil.

"Levi Ackerman, majoring in Mechanical Engineering and Electronics." He shook her hand, revelling in the smoothness of her palm and slender fingers, half wishing he didn't have to let go.

"Well, Levi, I gotta get to class soon but I do hope we will meet again soon."

Watching her retreating back, Levi adjusted his glasses, for once grateful for it because a beautiful girl just said she hoped to meet him again. Illusion or not, he's happy it's not Hanji who picked it up.


	5. Under the Rain

**Requested by someone but Tumblr ate my message so... ~**

**30 – Under the Rain ****(Levi & Petra)**  


* * *

Back in his underground days, Levi never liked the rain. It only stinks up the garbage and make his clothes stick to his body, making him uncomfortable because one never moves too well when their movements are restricted.

But now, he doesn't mind the rain because here he is with Petra, making out in the rain when everybody else is back inside seeking shelter; no wandering eyes to look out for, no need to restrain the sounds that escaped.

And then, there is always the hot bath both of them look forward to after being out in the cold rain for so long, which leads to more making out because they need to warm up lest they fall ill.


	6. Bath Time

Prompt: Can you write a PetraXLevi fiction which Levi "accidentally" catches Petra changing clothes or bathing?

* * *

Petra was pooped! Of all times, three of her colleagues came down with the flu during the weekend. It wouldn't be much of a crisis if it was a normal weekend but the restaurant had been booked for three parties! Kiddy parties!

"We must not let this affect our service, so buck up and move it!" Her boss _encouraged_. Petra and Auruo threw a glance at each other, sending telepathic messages of _what_ _the fuck?_

Petra is an experienced waitress but no matter how much experience you have under your belt, parties are always dreadful when you are not one of the attendees; and it is worse when your boss is a dick, a dick who only knows how to be calculative and docks your pay every chance he gets.

By Sunday night, Petra trudged into her shared apartment like a zombie. Noticing the lights were still off, she decided it would be safe to rest and relax in well-deserved bubble bath. Throwing her messenger bag down and removing her make-up, she gathered the necessary stuff and filled the bathroom with scent of lavender; one of her favourites in her personal collection.

Relax, it certainly made her. She fell asleep in two minutes flat.

By the time her roommate returned, it was nearing midnight. All Levi wanted to do was to have a quick shower and to rape his bed after said shower because he stinks like shit. His night clothes gathered in his arms, he flung open the bathroom door and got the shock of his life.

For the first time in his twenty years of life, his jaw hinges came loose. Sure, he has seen Petra sleep on the couch (with clothes on) but seeing her sleep in the bathtub? No; and he refuses to entertain the thought of whether she is naked or not under all those _damned bubbles. _

_Calm down, and retreat like a ninja,_ he repeated in his head, but his body is a rebel.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Petra who looks like an angel; peaceful face flushed from the heat, making her look sweeter than usual; the bubbles makes her look like she is floating amongst clouds, or something like that. Levi isn't the most poetic guy on earth, he will admit that much.

Petra started to stir and knocked Levi out of his musings. He back-stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door without making any noise; he does not want to give her any reason to lengthen her list of 'Levi's incongruous quirks'.

Clearing his throat softly after a few seconds of silence, he made sure he knocked the door loud and clearly and asked, "Petra, are you done transforming into an old witch?" Levi heard water splashing and a string of curses that would put a gangster to shame. After waiting patiently for a few minutes (only because he is fucking guilty), the door opened to reveal an embarrassed Petra who smells like lavender but looks like a blooming pink rose.

"Sorry if you waited long."

"It's alright. At least your transformation failed." Levi was looking everywhere except at Petra because he's oh-so-guilty. Not waiting for a response, Levi sidestepped her and entered the bathroom. Looking at the bathtub, he sighed heavily.

_This is gonna be a long shower._


	7. By Choice

She never imagined meeting the love of her life through a game. It was meant to only be an outlet to vent her emotions as reality hammered her barriers.

It started with the usual; introduced by a friend and they started tag-teaming in parties and boss fights. And each character's skill complimented the other. Petra's magician being an offensive healer while Levi's assassin does the major damage. From weekly boss battles to daily training, feelings started to bloom. Whether it's curiousness or love, they do not know, but they continued their late night chats until one of them fell asleep in front of their computers.

Three months after they got to know each other, Petra told him she liked certain drama series and Levi offered to download and burn it into a CD set for her. Taking it as a joke, she said yes. But when Levi asked for a meet up to pass her the item, Petra was stumped. I mean, why would a mere online friend go though such trouble? Instead of just meeting up, Petra treats Levi to a meal to thank him and decides from there that chatting online wasn't enough anymore.

Four months later, Levi asked her to be his girlfriend. Petra had her doubts at first because this would be her first relationship and she had only met the dude thrice? They agreed on a "probhation period." If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't.

Ten months after they knew each other, Petra knew Levi was the real deal. She didn't know how but somehow, she couldn't imagine herself without Levi. He had himself intergrated so deeply into her life that imagining herself without him, tears would unconsciously flow out.

Throwing everything she had into this relationship, she didn't regret her decision. From being a casual couple, it escalated to a serious relationship. All of their friends thought they would definitely get married and have dozens of cute children. _I am not a sow_ she would exclaim, but would always feel tingly and warm when she imagined having Levi's evil spawn.

Two years after they began a relationship, Petra sensed something terribly wrong. For the past few months, Levi would try to initiate sex but Petra didn't felt comfortable with it so he didn't force her. Little did she realised, he didn't force it because there was another outlet for him. An outlet she was close friends with in-game. An outlet whom played mediator whenever she had quarrels with Levi. An outlet whom insists that Levi loves her. _He really loves you babe. He intends to marry you once he serves finish his military term,_ the outlet always told her.

One week after Levi got enlisted in the army, Petra received a message. Initially she thought it was a hoax, claiming that Levi had sex with her and she recently had an abortion. But the next message showed pictures of the scandal, and the screenshot message of _Don't tell Petra about this shit -L._

Distraught, she went around asking his closest friends. Erwin said he had an inkling but couldn't confirm because Levi never revealed his true feelings to him before. Mike said he came across them while out on a date with Nanaba but Levi just passed it off as shopping for a gift for Petra.

After two weeks of confinement after enlisting, Petra asked point blank, _did you cheat on me? _Levi knew he had no way out so he confessed with a grimace on his usually-deadpan-expression.

Really, she could have just ended everything with more than a slap but she was a fool. She fell hard like a fool. And like a fool, she forgave him, knowing the trust is no longer there but wanted to give him a chance to redeem his mistake.

Three years after the scandal surfaced, Petra could no longer go on. Her smiles became hollow and her honey eyes no longer bright. Every touch and every kiss reminded her of that bitch. _Did you enjoy her kiss? Do you still think of her when you see me? How many times had you fucked her?_ All these questions haunted her in her sleep.

One message shattered her heart. A heart forever scarred. A heart that would never heal. Memories burned into her mind and eyes. Not wanting to wear herself out again, she decided.

_I cannot take it anymore. I'm never crying over you again._


	8. Comfort

Written for emikoch/emilykochva ~

Prompt - Comfort (Rivetra)

* * *

Petra didn't know what to feel. Sadness? Fear? Disgusted because she peed in her pants? Or relieved because she was the only one in her team to make it back alive?

She didn't cry when she peed when the hideous titan grabbed her while in mid-air. She didn't cry when she hit the ground, disconnected titan fist still encasing her while she struggled to get free and ignored the wet feeling between her legs. She didn't cry when her saviour got torn apart limb by limb in front of her eyes. She didn't cry when she saw all the bodies they recovered only to get tossed out because the weight was slowing the wagon down, no thanks to the titans who spotted them while riding back to safety.

It was only until the next day that Petra broke down. She knocked on the door of her friends' room, totally having forgotten they have escaped the cruel chains of the world they lived in. Opening the door slowly, afraid she was interrupting something, she then noticed what was wrong.

Petra thought they slept in since she didn't see them at breakfast and thought she should awaken them before they get reprimanded. Seeing the empty beds, save for the letter on their bed. Their instructor told them, those who were joining the Scouting Legion, to write letters before each expedition. It doesn't matter what they wrote because if they come back alive, they throw it away. In the event that they don't, others will be able to read their written goodbyes, even if they didn't manage to say it out loud.

Picking up the letter with shaky hands, Petra's tears started leaking before she even started reading. One paragraph in and she's crouching on the floor, sobbing loudly without a care in the world because the friends she hold dear are never coming back.

Levi didn't have much of an appetite for breakfast, considering the high amount of casualties yesterday. A cup of super strong black would probably only last him an hour or two but he would deal with it then. Heading up the stairwell on the way to his office, he heard noises, which was weird because most, save for the ones in the infirmary, were having breakfast in the mess hall.

Walking in the direction of the noise with muffled foot steps, he kicked the suspicion of a thief down the stairs . Like, _what kind of thief would break into a soldiers' base when all of them are highly skilled in combat_.

Upon nearer hearing, he realised someone was crying; more specifically, a girl.

Peering into the room, he saw the girl who was saved by her friend. Said friend who got eaten in her place. Vaguely recalling her name because her friend screamed her name, he called out, "Petra."

Startled, Petra stood up quickly and turned around but lost her balance. Reaching out to catch her in time, Levi steadied her, arm placed around her shaking shoulders. He could tell she was trying to stop crying but it really wasn't getting anywhere.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain Levi. I'll–"

"They are not coming back." He cut in.

Petra nodded; she knew they will never come back unless it's in her nightmares but it doesn't make her feel any better, even though knowing they no longer have to suffer because only the survivors felt guilt, more so since she was saved.

"But you can carry on living for them. Take everything you can while you are still alive and share everything you've been though when you meet them in the netherworld." Levi wasn't good at comforting people. He doesn't mince his words in any situations and only tell the truth.

Petra doesn't know the captain personally but she could feel his honesty. Denial is a dangerous path to trek in this line and she doesn't plan to venture down that lane; not now, not ever, if she plans to survive.

"Thank you, Captain. Thank you." She said softly through her tears, clutching onto the letter tightly. If she couldn't pay back her gratitude in this world, she would bloody hell do so when she meets her again on the other side.


	9. Freezing Desire

"Why?"

"Because I've never tried doing this before." Petra smiles cheekily.

"No. Absolutely not. I do not need my innards freezing as well." Levi refuses.

"Aw come on." She tugs at his sleeves. "If it's too much, we will stop. I promise." She shoves her pinky an inch away from his nose, almost poking him.

"No."

Petra refuses to give up on her quest; not when she has bought the goods.

"Fine. You can sleep by yourself tonight. I'm going back to try this with Hanji instead. I'm sure she is more than willing to experiment stuff with me." She began to pack her bag and slid her phone into her pocket.

Levi froze. Should he be glad that he didn't have to be the guinea pig anymore or worrying over his girlfriend's health with that maniac as her partner? But most important of all, he hated the thought of sleeping alone. On a winter night. Alone in his big bed. Without his lover.

"Fine." He relents. "Bring out the stuff."

Petra beamed triumphantly, hurriedly putting her stuff back down and rushed into the kitchen while Levi was preparing himself for the consequences.

Back with a small bowl filled with vanilla ice cream, Petra flopped onto the plush couch and handed Levi a spoon. Half regretting his decision, he scooped a tiny portion and put it in his mouth. He cringed.

"It's too fucking cold for this."

"Really? I find it bearable though. Here, let's try it this way."

Scooping another spoonful and putting it in her mouth, she turned to Levi and kissed him, ice cream and all. Levi was not expecting that, but he is not about to complain. He may not be a big fan of PDA but in the confines of his own house, he welcomes all of his girlfriend's affections.

Once the junk had melted, Petra broke the kiss.

"So, your verdict?" She asked, lips wet and puffy with a little trace of ice cream left.

"You talk too much."

Levi pulled her back, bent on erasing every taste of vanilla in her mouth and replacing it with his, ice cream long forgotten.


	10. Itchy Hands

After seeing this rivetra fanart on Tumblr...

* * *

Levi knows Petra has this little notebook which she always carries around with her. It's always pink in colour with cut-out labels like 'Pink 1' and 'Pinky 2'; he even saw 'Cotton Candy' on it. She has this habit ever since he knew her in primary school but he never knows what was written in that mystery book because she never allows anyone to have a look, never! Not even him!

Imagine his surprise when he saw the forbidden fruit lying on her desk during lunch break; nope, his face is set in stone; has been and always will be. But history will be rewritten when he opened the book because he is a little shit and his hands are itchy and he is going though the rebellious stage of his life.

He felt all hot, reading her entries and had the luck of placing the book where it belonged just as Petra stepped back into the classroom.

Quickly turning around to acknowledge her presence, he noticed her expression was... different. It's not the first time he has seen her smirk but this smirk she's wearing has a pinch of mischievousness lying beneath it.

"Hey Levi. Mind meeting me at the back of the science building after school?" She asked, two steps closer than what he is used to.

"What for?"

"Just.. wanna ask you something, in private." That smile screams 'danger' but he agrees because he knows she will sway him into doing what she wants in the end.

After enduring Erwin's boring history lesson and avoiding an accident in the lab because his teacher is as enthusiastic as ever, he headed to the meeting place, wondering what Petra wants to ask him.

Said girl appeared a few minutes later since her last lesson's class was situated further than his.

"What is it you wanna ask?"

"Were you reading my notebook just now?"

_Shit, caught in the act like a __little__ thief_. Levi cannot deny because he did read through her book, and started to feel hot all over again._ It must be the weather_. He tugged his shirt collar and loosened his tie, feeling constricted.

"Hmmmmmm..." Petra smiled like a vixen who found her prey, playing with the ends of her hair while walking towards him slowly. Levi sensed danger from the petite girl and stepped back until he realised his back kissed the hard edges of the brick wall.

Trying to play it cool, Levi ignored the heat gathering at the lower part of his body as he recalled the contents he read and asked hurridly, "What?"

Petra grabbed his tie and looked up to him in a coy manner, "It's a secret between you and me, alright?" A wink and she let go, sauntering away but turned around before the corner and said, "If anyone else knows about this, I will upload the picture of you sleeping."

_Damn that girl!_

* * *

Check out what Levi read in the next chapter (NSFW).


	11. Mature IQ Test

**Part 2 of Itchy Hands**

* * *

Picking up the book like it's a bomb, he slowly opens it and read the first line.

_Q: A finger goes in me. You fiddle with me when you're bored. The best man always has me first. What am I?_

Levi swore his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

_A: A wedding ring_

_What the hell did I just read? _Levi continues reading, curious about what other stuff Petra wrote.

_Q: I go in hard, I come out soft. You blow me when you like it. What am I?_

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._...

_A: Chewing gum_

Levi couldn't believe this; never in his life has he thought Petra had these kind of thoughts before because she's so pure and untainted in his eyes. In fact, he thinks – no, thought that Petra doesn't even know what sex is. But Levi couldn't resist reading what's next on the list, ignoring the growing heat in the south.

_Q: I'm at least six inches long, goes in your mouth, and is more fun if I vibrate. What am I?_

Levi stiffened.

_A: A toothbrush_

_Damn it!_ Levi gritted his teeth, pushing out the image of Petra going down on him. He decided to just scan through the rest, resolved in not over-thinking the questions.

_Q: I'm long and hard and has cum in it. What am I?_

_A: Cucumber._

_Q: I'm most useful when I'm long and hard. What am I?_

_A: A college education_

_Q: What gets longer when pulled, fits between breasts, slides neatly into a hole, has choked people when used improperly, and works best when jerked?_

_A: Seat belts_

_Q: What gets wetter when things get steamy?_

_A: Steam boats_

Levi closed the book, having read enough to have blue balls.

* * *

All the dirty riddles can be found in google. Have fun reading them ~


	12. Subtlety

Pammazola - I want to make a request. You've done short haired Armin. How about long haired Petra now? =]

SnK verse

* * *

Levi hates it. He hates it whenever she does that.. that motion. It's been irritating him for the past one week but unlike the usual him, he can't just order her to stop doing it because it isn't military-related, at all.

He was about to combust when he sees her doing it again after she had exited the shower room, all flushed pink from the hot water and smelling like the scented oil she always use on her off days._ I wonder if I could borrow it –_

"Petra, my office." Not bothering to acknowledge her salute, he turned towards the said destination, not once looking over his shoulder to see if she's following him.

Only when they're in the confines of his office, he could safely ask her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Petra had question marks all over her head, "I don't get what you mean, sir?"

Levi frowned; if he explained explicitly, he could give her the wrong impression that he's been observing her real closely.

_Yes you were, you closet pervert_, a little voice that sounds a little too much like Hanji rings in his mind.

_Shut the fuck up._

"You have been distracted lately."

"I have been?" Petra points to herself, surprised at the revelation.

"Yes, very much. It doesn't affect your training and chores but it's annoying so stop doing it."

"Doing what?"

"..." Levi was stuck, he did not want to do that action because it's so... so not him! But there was no way to it so slowly lifting his hand, he brought it to his head slowly, "This."

Slowly running his calloused hand through his hair, pausing at the edge to smother it as Petra-ly as possible. He felt like a idiot, to put it simply, but Petra seemed to get what he was so annoyed about.

"Oh, that. I apologise, sir."

All too quick to stop fussing with his ebony locks, he crossed his muscular arms again, happy to be back at his default position. Levi raised his brow, silently deman_– _asking for an explanation.

Petra being Petra, she understood the gesture. "I was just wondering how it would be if my hair was long, how different I would look and if I would look more feminine or so."

Levi raised his other brow; in his shifty eyes, Petra was no doubt, a woman. Anyone who isn't blind could see how she looks after them on and off the battlefield, a nurturing quality that only a woman could posses, not to mention the curves outlined by their tight-fitting uniform that men _definitely_ didn't posses no matter what they do.

"In case it was lost on you, you are a woman. Unless you somehow managed to go under the knife and turned without us knowing and bypassed the mandatory medical examination."

"No, sir. Definitely not that. It's just that after the ball we attended in Sina, seeing lots of other woman wearing long glamourous-but-impractical gowns and heels, and the impeccable hairdo their heads donned, I wondered how I would looked like with long hair because I would never grow it that long. It's too much of a hassle." Further explaining herself so her captain wouldn't be so perplexed, just like the excellent soldier she was.

"Well, all you need to know is this; you are an exemplary soldier and it doesn't change whether your hair is long or shaved. You are who you are, nothing can change that unless you reincarnate, hopefully not in this god-damn-awful world we live in."

Levi walked towards her, never losing eye contact with his most-trusted comrade. Reaching his hand out, he caressed the ends of her damp locks, taking the time to appreciate how soft her hair was and how lucky he was to have the chance to touch it. "Besides, I think you look alluring just the way you are. Though, I wouldn't mind if you grew them out for me."

Petra had a peaceful dream that night. Void of any blood and hellish screams, she dreamt of flowers, bright sky, and Levi smiling as he played with her long locks while they were enjoying their time together under the huge oak tree.


	13. Namae no Nai Kaibutsu

_Three day. Three days since it happened._

.

.

_A month. A month since it happened._

.

.

_Four years. Or was it five years? I can't remember._

.

.

_How long has it been.. Since then?_

.

.

Levi looked upon the empty sky. No star or cloud could be seen. Empty, just like his soul. First blood spilled at the age of six for that moldy piece of bread. First scar earned at the age of seven from that fight with the rich kid and his minions. First piece of fresh bread bought at the age of nine with the money he pick-pocketed mere minutes ago.

This was the only way of living he knew. Abandoned in the alley with rats and roaches as witnesses, there was no other way around it. Nobody will be willing to take in a street kid who looks ready to kill anyone at any moment.

Even after growing up and entering the shitty military by force, Levi's past is his shadow. A shadow that never goes away even in the dark. A shadow that grows stronger and bigger as he lives each day. Only after finding his sun, his shadow faded. Slowly, but surely fading. To the point where he forgets about his shadow when his sun is sleeping soundly in his scar-filled arms. The only thing his sun felt was safeness and a sense of peace, not at all worried whether his shadow will fight its way back to its seed.

But true to its master, the shadow overpowered Levi when his sun was dead, crushed like the miserable star it was in the galaxy. Regressing back to his old days before meeting his sun, back to being empty like the vessel he was because no matter what, there is a nameless monster with him.

* * *

Before anymore readers complain about the title, just know that this drabble was inspired by a song title so I'm not gonna change it.


	14. Petra Did It

"Levi..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Levi swore his jaw hinges malfunctioned for the first time in his life. He wasn't prepared to be a father; heck, how did Petra get pregnant?!

_What do you mean 'how Petra got pregnant?' Are you a fucking virgin?_, a voice rang in his head.

_Oh shut the fuck up._

Levi got up from the couch and walked over to his wife, slow with hesitance with his touch on her abdomen. Suddenly kneeling down as if to propose a second time – his first wasn't exactly the ideal proposal but whatever, he placed his ear against her tummy, wondering if he could hear anything this soon.

Petra felt a tinge of guilt at seeing her husband so... unlike him. _I shouldn't have listened to Hanji. This is a horrible prank. What have I done...?_

"Um, Levi?" Petra said, guilt seeping through her tone.

Said husband detected the weird tone and got worried about his wife's state of mind and health.

"Actually, I'm..." She took a deep breath, "not pregnant."

"The fuck?"

"Hanji told me to pull this on you after hearing how distant you've been for the past two weeks, and I kinda went along with her idea while plotting my revenge..." Levi could hardly hear the end but he got the gist of it.

Trudging his way to the couch, Levi sank into the plush leather, disappointed beyond belief. Sure, he wasn't prepared to be a father but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be one! His frown more pronounced than ever, Petra felt like Cruella de Vil who just skinned her husband alive!

Sitting beside Levi like a timid mouse, she reached out and tugged on the hem of his sweater, afraid of the consequences for once.

"I'm sorry." She muttered softly, truly repentant of her mistake.

A huff escaped his lips; he knew he should be angry but with Petra, it is never long because he loves her more than she thinks he does.

"Don't, ever do that again." He grumbled.

Petra nodded her head, honey tresses moving with the motion. Wanting to cheer him up, she asked while leaning her head onto his chest, "Is there any way I can make it up to you? I'll do anything."

Levi stayed silent for quite a while, thinking of what kind of punishment he shall bestow upon her when he suddenly thought of the best.

Reaching his other arm around her to bring her into a hug, he whispered, "Well, we could always make that prank come true today, if you know what I mean."

Petra blushed like school girl who is seeing a male genital for the first time. "Eh?!"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Levi nudged her for an answer.

Burying her scarlet face into his sweater, she muffled, "I-Is that all you could think of right now?"

"Well, my heart is broken and I need some medical help from my wife. Who else can I ask?" A smirk started to appear on his cock face.

Hitting him in the chest with her tiny fist hardly fazed Levi. Married for three years yet still so shy, Petra tried her best to make this prank a reality.

* * *

A/N: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WROTE?! SORRY NOT SORRY BECAUSE... It wasn't a prank after all =P


	15. Photobooth

Levi doesn't like to have his picture taken. He can't explain why but he doesn't like it. Not hate; just doesn't like it. Every picture of his are either a stoned face or a glare; there are no other expressions made, even his childhood ones.

So when he realised the girl he fell hard for absolutely loves to take pictures, he was seriously contemplating avoiding her for the rest of his life and live a monk life up in the mountains, far, far away from civilisation. But the thought of living a life without her – and he hasn't even asked her out yet – made him feel lonelier than usual. Sure he has friends, he classifies them into two categories; 'Idiots' and 'Assholes', take your pick.

After much loud cheering and words of encouragement (when his target is nowhere in range) along with numerous hard pats on the back from Hanji and too many smirks – _that_ _bastard_ – from Erwin, he gathered whatever mana he had accumulated from his surroundings – _I'm __ playing too much games_ – and asked the honey-haired beauty out.

With his luck, he was expecting an outright rejection given how _glorious_ his reputation is in school; just imagine, the cold-hearted, foul-mouthed clean freak confessing his feelings to the most sought-after girl in school. Petra is every guy's dream girl, except Erwin's because he chose Hanji in his right mind. Levi shuddered at the thought of Hanji babbling non-stop about her experiments.

"Yes." Petra mumbled, blushing like a girl who just confessed to her senpai.

Levi was shell-shocked; he was pretty sure he could strike the lottery now but he didn't want to waste it on money. Instead, he asked the charming girl out on a date this coming Saturday to which she immediately agreed to. He walked her home like a gentleman he think he isn't but actually is. Just as he was about to head back home, Petra grabbed his sleeves.

"Can I take a picture of us together? As a memory of today."

Levi was in a dilemma; he couldn't outright reject her request since he doesn't want to disappoint her when they are not even two hours together but he really loathes taking pictures. Trying to think of a solution while rubbing his nape, he was in deep shit.

Noticing he was troubled with his request, Petra told him, "It's alright if you are uncomfortable with it."

She knows Levi more than he thinks she does; Petra always sits behind him in classes they have together so that she could admire him, even if it's just his strong back, broad shoulders and that _sexy undercut_ only he could pull off.

"I'm sorry. I will make it up to you on Saturday. I promise!" He added hastily.

"Well then, I look forward to our date." Petra gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door.

_I can die a happy man now..._

* * *

Saturday couldn't come any quicker for the couple. Levi tried his best to wear his best clothes but ended up flinging the hideous tie Erwin suggested him to wear out the window. Settling for a navy button down shirt, black jeans and plain 'ol sneakers, he considered getting a bouquet but he had no idea what language flowers speak in, so he grabbed a bright-looking sunflower with a little ribbon tied on its stem because_ she's all bright, just like the sun; my sun_.

Petra was thrilled upon receiving Sunshine – she named it before he could apologise for the lack of more. She brought Sunshine along on their date and took selfies with it wherever they went, like a photo documentary. Petra tried to ask Levi to take a picture together but she remembered his dislike for the camera so she stopped before she could cause him any discomfort. Levi obviously noticed this; he's more attentive than he is given credit for.

Passing by an arcade, Levi spotted one of those old photo booths where you squeeze into it and make ridiculous faces and then decorate the picture which ever way you like once it's taken; he only knew about this because Hanji shoved a few into his face during lunch the other day.

Without wasting another second, Levi grabbed Petra's wrist gently and lead her into an empty booth. Emptying his coin pocket and stuffing them into the slot, he proceeded to stand behind the line and striked... a stiff pose – the kind people take for a passport photo. The camera shutter went off and Petra couldn't hold back a giggle no matter how hard she tried.

Being the saint she is, she guided Levi quickly because there are only nine shots left; adjusting his arms around her waist and shoulders, leaning against his arm, making weird faces and shoving Sunshine a little too close to the camera, Petra thoroughly enjoyed herself and Levi could see her radiating with happiness.

_At least she's happy._

Only one shot left and Petra was feeling cheeky. Tilting her head to kiss Levi one centimetre shy of his mouth, Levi's jaw dropped and _click!_

Levi has no sense of art so he left all the decorations and borders and all the artistic stuff to Petra; he has failed every art module and he definitely does not want to ruin the photos. While waiting patiently for the photos to print, Petra was fidgety; after all, that kiss was so close and bold of her! _So near yet so far!_

They heard the photo dropped into the slot and picked it up. Admiring their handiwork, Levi was pleased he doesn't look like a murderer for once and Petra was beaming away, seeing how cute they look together.

_Note to self: Laminate this ASAP._

Petra turned to Levi and said with a smile, "Thank you, Levi. This means a lot to me." Clutching onto Sunshine and their precious pictures lightly, she leaned up and kiss him on the lips.


	16. Survival

Kill or be killed.

Everywhere is the same; Inside the walls or outside in the titan-infested land. The weak will get ousted and only the strong will survive, and if you are lucky enough, thrive.

Even more so when you are living in the underground city; a cage within a cage. Blink and you may be dead. Live like every breath may be your last. Speak with a veil to disguise your motives. Listen with no filters to detect lies and betrayals.

Levi understood this from his earliest memories. No matter where he went, no matter what he did, trust was almost nonexistent. Blood and violence followed him everywhere like a shadow. Even if he wiped his blades clean and washed his calloused hands with the cleanest water he could find, he would always see crimson. But this meant one thing; he survived yet another day in this disgusting world. And if every kill meant he could see another "sunrise," he would gladly repeat this cycle.

As time passed, he didn't kill to just survive. If he could protect Isabel from those bullies, Levi would be more than happy to make them his personal canvas. And to think he thought he had no artistic blood flowing through his veins. Art he unconsciously aimed to beautify with every canvas collection rotting out there.

But there was something he could never beautify because she was already perfect. Instead of making her even more breath-taking, he knew he would taint her. Because really, she is _perfect_.

He tried to kill her in his dreams everyday, seeing exposed skin that looks so inviting to just run a blade across it and see if her blood will make her look like a godess. Instead of killing her, Petra started to kill Levi; slowly, but surely.

She killed him by showing him love; love he never experienced. Love never gave him food. Love never gave him warmth. And love definitely didn't give him the tools to survive.

Starting from a cup of coffee given with a smile to occasional glances at the dining table; from an exhausting day of training to late nights helping out with his never ending pile of paperwork; from accidental brushes of fingers to the warm hands curling around his neck pulling him in. The worst stab inflicted upon him; a cheery, bright _Captain!_ in the morning to a soft_ Levi _whispered into his ears like a prayer in the hidden darkness.

But no matter what happens, the same rule applies. Because she looks just like his victims with blood smeared all over her face and uniform, hollow eyes with no life in them; but this time, for once, his heart got killed in the process.


	17. Target In Sight

**Target In Sight**

Itchy fingers of mine after watching some random drama episode showing guns and shooting. Funnily, I replaced the asshole who got shot in the heart with Levi instead. Sorry boss.

/heh

* * *

_Someone up_ _there obviously added a dash too much idiots to this world. Seriously, who the fuck will rob a store and snagged only $5. Even the money he left behind was worth more than that._ (There was a news of a robber who faked a checkout and placed $10 on the counter for his purchase. Once the cashier opened the register, the robber grabbed whatever he could in it - which was $5, and escaped.)

Levi felt a little more than trigger happy these days, what with the rising number of crime going on lately. He had enough paperwork to deal with and dumb cases like these makes him wish that more people would use extra safe condoms.

What ever happened to the crime he enjoyed cracking? The ones which left him mulling over insufficient evidences and tracks too cleanly covered. He would rather spend a year cracking his head over an intelligent crime; something that actually requires brainwork and intellect, than to spend a measly hour catching that hoodlum smoking weed down the alley. Not that Levi encourages (preferably _smart)_ crime but he is starting to believe that humanity is coming to an end judging by the way the youngsters are morphing into.

_Like what the fuck? Don't they have to slog over assignments and projects? Wait, do they even attend school? Do they even know what school is?_ _Damn brats thinking the entire world exists to serve them until the end of time._

Levi's thoughts grew darker as time passed. Giving off an aura even Death would be afraid to approach, he didn't registered his actions until he heard the word "shorty."

A glare so dark and sharp that would reduce a roaring lion into a whimpering kitten, Erd didn't even flinch. At all. At least not physically because his grin is still there. _If he doesn't want to be my next target, he better wipe it off soon._

"Long time no see! Chasing any pretty criminals in skirts lately?" Grin still there.

The glare remains and silence fell upon them like a thick blanket. The _fucking_ grin is still there.

"Is my target still available? When do you think she will come down again? Has she made any progress with her case? Ahhhh, I miss her! If only she would come during my shift instead of Gunther's.." Erd started ranting, oblivious to the growing murderous aura Levi was leaking.

"Damn it goatee! Shut the fuck up and give me the stuff and I will consider not adding more holes to your anatomy!" Levi snapped, his patience being pushed to the limit.

"Chill dude. Geez, you should get laid soon." A sigh. "And instead of trying to kill me with that gaze of yours, take a look at the scoreboard. You've got a rival."

Eyes wandered to said scoreboard, Levi felt like he could actually _kill_ someone. Anyone! No one had ever come close to his shooting record, let alone beat him! Levi is considered one of the best sharpshooter in his line of work and his already big ego inflated even more whenever he beats his personal record. But this newcomer had the gall skill to replace him in the ranks. Well, he hasn't been down to the range lately to practice but this is ridiculous.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK._

"Who?" Levi asked with slightly widened eyes (if you observed carefully).

A quiet Levi is a normal Levi. An angry Levi is a normal Levi. But an angry _and_ quiet Levi is one of the scariest thing in the world. _The police should capitalise on this. Scare the shit out of suspects for information. Although he will die of high blood pressure soon enough._

Erd clears his throat, "You of all people should know that we do not and cannot share information about our customers. Sorry bud, can't help you here. You have to camp and observe when these scores move."

Levi's frown deepened even more if it were possible.

"But, I suppose I can give you a clue…" Erd trailed off, avoiding Levi's eyes. "ONLY if you could.. you know.. that is.. introduce me to that hot colleague of yours. The one whose long chocolate hair makes me want to run my fingers through them and silver eyes that melts me into a puddle of goo." Erd looks like he was no longer part of this world, his thoughts somewhere up there.

Levi stared at him incredulously, "That's all?"

"Yup yup!" Nodding enthusiastically with a goofy smile after his mind came back to earth.

_What an idiot_.

"Fine you've got a deal. Now spit out the damn clue before I change my mind and tell_ Evelyn _not to come here anymore."

"She comes every weekend!" blurting out at a speed that almost caused him to do an Auruo - bite his tongue. "Usually in the evenings, never in the morning."

And so, Levi began his stake out. Armed with precious coffee and plenty of ammo, he prepares to take down his target. Observing the scoreboard every now and then, taking notes of shooters entering and leaving the range, Levi tries to get back into the game. Emptying magazine after magazine, he realized he was steadily catching up to his rival's mark. A smirk works onto his face (only because his face is hidden between the panels), hoping the other party will curse her ass off when she sees this.

A stake out is never easy. Your target may be gone in a blink of an eye if you were not focusing. Fortunately, Levi is a trained stalker officer. He could easily stay awake for 48 hours with just coffee and nothing else. Give the man coffee and he will resurrect from the dead.

Whenever possible, Levi heads down to the range during weekends, set on his personal goal of defeating and finding out the identity of that _girl_ who beat his shooting record.

Even Erwin couldn't beat him at the 50m range with stationary targets. But this.. this unknown actually scored 57 more points than him at the 100m range with _moving_ targets!

_No. No! This must not go on. Hanji will never let me live this down if she finds out. I would rather listen to her go nuts with her autopsies a hundred times. Okay, maybe not a hundred times. Ten times?_ _Eight times? Two times? Shit! Either way, I'm screwed. _

Levi snapped back to reality when he heard the sound of scores being updated. And it seems like his rival is present. _Time to narrow down the list. _

Observing and mentally striking off suspicious characters one by one, Levi narrowed his targets after weeks of hard work.

_So, I'm left with these three; the black hair girl who forever has that scarf with her even when it is 38 degrees in the shade; that pint size blond whose height barely reaches the counter top; and this girl with honey coloured hair who always wear bright clothing. They look like kids. Are they even old enough to wield a gun?_

As luck has it, all three of them ended their session at the same time. Which means Levi has to come back the next week. _Urgh.. FML!_

One week later, Levi would probably have striked the lottery if he didn't come down to the range because only one of his three preys showed up. And that prey's scores were rocketing, leaving all other shooters in the dust. _Same ID number as the one defeated me. Time for some fun._

Levi headed to his own cubicle and issued a challenge. Soon, non-stop gunshots replaced the usual short intervals. Everyone was staring at the scoreboard.

_Insanity. _

_How is this even possible? _

_I bet they eat and breathe bullets._

_My hand hurts just by thinking of the number of recoils._

Erd was trying his best to suppress his laughter but it was too hilarious, seeing Levi this hyped up. When was the last time he saw Levi like this..? Oh right, when Erwin passed off a side comment saying a small man can never achieve big things. It wasn't meant for Levi actually, but he took it wrongly and challenged Erwin countless times until he owned him. _Poor Erwin, still confused to this day_ as to why Levi always get pissed whenever they talk about shooting.

Before Erd realised, he saw a fuming female headed his way.

"What's wrong, Petra? Didn't had fun?" Erd shot a grin at her.

"Wipe that off your face before I shoot you in the balls."

An angry Petra is a dangerous Petra. Especially when she has firearms on her. Interact with caution; better yet, avoid interaction if all possible.

Slamming her basket of equipment on the counter and leaving, Levi then slowly approached Erd.

"It's her, isn't it?" Eyes still trained on the disappearing steaming woman.

"You don't say? Seriously, I thought I was in a war zone with all that firing earlier on. If Mike ask me why I put in so much after stock taking, I will direct all inquiries to you." Erd commented while putting away the stuff.

"Tch. Direct half of those to that girl, she used as much as me during the match. Although I have to say, it was a refreshing. How long has it been since someone gave me a challenge?" A sigh escaped Levi.

_Yeah. Keep this up and I will be the one looking like swiss cheese, one with more holes than cheese. _

"Oh well, glad you had fun. At least you don't look like you want to strangle the person closest to you. How do you intend to attract girls like that? Or are you planning to marry your job? An everlasting love, till death do you apart~" Erd cooed the last part, hands clasped together and making kissing faces to… no one in particular.

Levi flipped him the finger and walked off, contemplating the thought of coming down again next week. It beats hanging out in his tiny apartment with his laptop for a sorry excuse of a companion.

_Maybe_, he thinks, he could get used to the sight of an angry, pretty face.


	18. I'll be the Levi to your Petra

**SnK Actor AU**

* * *

_This isn't real_, he reminded himself. _It isn't real, it will never be real. Because there is no way Petra will die so easily, not when she is one of the best_.

Levi knows his mind is concocting impossible scenarios faster than he can purge them out but, this scene seems more real than he would liked it to be. This isn't his first time filming a death scene; he isn't a newbie in the acting industry. In fact, he is renowned for portraying his characters right to the core; even staying in character after the assholic director has yelled, "Cut!"

Levi was about to step towards his co-star when Director Jimeisa notified them they will be moving onto the next scene immediately due to time constrains. He could only grit his teeth and wait until everything is wrapped up before letting go the ache in his heart. Walking towards his make-up artist, he sighed as he flopped down onto the flimsy stool.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just feeling like shit." He gruffed out.

"Don't lie to me. I saw it in your eyes. The way you teared up and –"

"FILMING IN THIRTY SECONDS. EVERYONE TO YOUR POSITIONS!"

Levi scurried to his designated position, thanking Jimeisa twice; once, for casting him in this blockbuster – the more money he makes, the better; twice, for saving him from his gossipy make-up artist.

The short actor soon took back his gratitude after seeing Petra's body being hurled from the moving wagon. It's one thing seeing her 'corpse' against the tree, but seeing his lover dead and tossed aside like the puppet she isn't, Levi felt like hurling something at Jimeisa – preferably their blades – because he didn't accept the proposal of using stunt-doubles for this scene.

Continuing the ride because he hasn't heard the god-sent order, Levi repressed his tears at the image of a Petra-less future. The longer the film kept rolling, the ache in his heart intensified until he felt he would combust any moment.

"And, cut! Good job!"

_Finally!_

Levi turned tail and rode back to where Petra laid. Groaning as she sat up, she could feel the bruises already forming from where the ground made impact even though she wore a protective layer underneath the cloth. She saw her boyfriend headed towards her _on his horse_. With some difficulty, she managed to stand up by the time he was close to her. She didn't managed to utter a word before he crushed her body against his in a tight hug, feeling him trembling terribly.

Suddenly releasing her and getting down on one knee, Levi proposed, "Petra, I know this isn't the romantic proposal you've always wanted but I can wait no longer. I've always thought that we have all the time in the world but seeing you disappear from my sight in that scene made me realised what a fool I've been."

By this point of time, everyone had their eyes on them; some – most of the actresses – even squealing behind their hands, excited at seeing a live proposal on the set.

"We've only been dating for a few years but I can no longer imagine a life without you. You've integrated wholly in my heart and I want it to stay that way forever, even after death."

A moment of silence passed.

"Let me be the Levi to your Petra."

Petra could only nod and cry harder, not trusting her voice to convey her answer. Levi swooped her up and spun her around, glad that she accepted his sudden proposal. Letting her down before they both collapse from the dizziness, Petra asked, "So, where is my ring?"

_Shit._

* * *

Bonus: Jimeisa filmed the entire proposal and released it together with Ep 22.


	19. Touch Me

A thank-you gift for liederohne-worte on Tumblr.

* * *

Levi never liked body contact. Even a slight brush of skin against another would set off a string of curses that would make a nun run for the hills. But when the breakdancer had to suck it up and dance with a partner for the damn cha cha lesson after losing a bet, he changed his mindset 180°.

Petra's skin was smooth and soft compared his own hardened one. _Nice. Very nice. _Even though it was mostly just hand contact (because beginners), the electricity coursing through his veins was probably strong enough to resuscitate the dead.

And the twirling skirt and _sexy legs_ didn't help one bit. If anything, it only made his blood was rush south faster than you can say _cock block_. Before he knew it, at the end of the session, he whispered into her ear, "Cant wait to see you next week, beautiful."

* * *

A/N 1: Levi is a total sucker for legs. Pervy old man.


	20. Unexpected Find - Part 1

No one would have imagined Levi carrying an animal around, much less a dirty little runt that probably has been on the streets for a while. Tangled fur, eye dirt, smelly breathe, and is that shit he sees at its asshole?!  
_  
Why am I holding this dirtball?.. Oh right, said dirtball almost got run over by a truck that sped up instead slowing down and such a cute little thing doesn't deserve to die at the wheels of an asshole. At least he's wearing a collar, better have a number or something._

'If found, please call xxxx-xxxx'

While Levi was trying to make the call, dirtball was attempting to lick Levi to which Levi keeps avoiding to the best of his ability. He isn't called 'Mr Sparkling Clean' by his friends for nothing. _Some friends …_

_I wonder why he doesn't my kisses. Grumpy saviour needs kisses! Lots and lots of kisses!_

"Hello!" the owner picked up frantically.

"If you are wondering if I have found your dog, yes. The little runt wears a beige collar right?" Levi mumbled, trying his best not to sound disgusted because dirtball is still trying to get his tongue on him.

"Yes! Thank god! May I know where you are right now? I will come over right away."

After mumbling his location, Levi decides to just stand under a shelter instead of entering a nearby café because no pets are allowed. And he doesn't have the option of letting dirtball down because it may run away and he definitely isn't going to chase after it.

_I have already done a good deed today. No need lengthen the list. And why can't this little shit stop trying to lick me?! What the hell do I smell/look like to him?! Bacon?!_

Levi doesn't believe in karma, but his luck has been down for the past week or so. Seriously, computer crashing, giving him the BSOD and wiping out an entire month of files just when he was about to submit them, _FUCK THIS SHIT!_ Colleagues decided to clear their annual leave (which got approved by their no-brain boss) during the busy period, _FUCK THIS SHIT!_ His car getting whammed because of some idiot driver who doesn't know how to park their car while he was out grabbing a cup of coffee to start up his system,_ FUCK THIS SHIT! _

So perhaps, maybe, hopefully, his luck will start to rise back up the ranks after playing the good guy. But ….

"Seriously, if your owner isn't reaching in 5 minutes, it's out back into the wild for you." Levi says to the dog. Levi isn't the most patient person out there. Sure he is willing to wait for a while, but when you are wearing long sleeved shirt and work pants, the scorching weather making it 38 degrees in the shade, anyone would be irritated. Good deed be damned!

"COOKIE!"

Levi whipped his head towards the loud scream, here he is thinking maybe saving the little runt ain't a bad thing after all.


	21. Unexpected Find - Part 2

_A girl who wears too little clothes and too much face cake._

_A girl who walk with her legs wide open to let the breeze flow through._

_A girl with unruly hair and wears clothes 3 sizes too big._

But never did he imagine dirtball's owner to look so pleasing to the eye. It sure is a pleasant change from his colleagues and interns. Honey coloured hair. Bright hazel eyes. And from what he can tell from a distance, a slim figure with nice legs. Oooooh legs. Dressed in sensible shorts that doesn't reveal her ass cheeks and a shirt that fits her nicely, Levi sure wouldn't mind looking at her.

Clandestinely, of course.

"You are his owner, I presume?" asked Levi.

"Yes." Levi handed over the wagging-a-little-too-hard-for-such-a-small-dog mutt who was trying to "swim" over to his owner. "Thank you so much…" Petra trails off, looking confused.

"Levi." he adds.

"Thank you so much Levi. I'm Petra, Cookie's owner. Is there anything I can do to repay you somehow?" she offered, trying to avoid Cookie's tongue-kiss attack while holding him close.

"Actually, no. It's fine. Just glad that you two are reunited." when actually he wants to say _a kiss would be good._

_Maybe he is feeling shy_. But his face looks anything but shy with that bored expression. _No_, she decides. Mustering a bit of courage, she invites Levi to her apartment for a cup of tea at least. Petra feeling guilty, not being able to express her gratitude, and Levi feeling an ounce of annoyance because firstly, he has yet to finish up his report and secondly, it is hard to reject her invitation because _damn those eyes_, sucking him in like a vortex into the unknown.

_I'm sure Erwin wouldn't mind a morning report anyway. Not when he is busy figuring out how to placate his pregnant wife so he could avoid sleeping on the couch for another night._

"Alright." he relents.

Having a small chat on the way, he finds out a few things about Petra. She definitely likes to talk. Even when all he gives is a nod or a shrug, she continues to feed him words. Words spoken with a tone of gentleness and drops of honey.

Soon, they reach her humble abode.

"Have a seat. Make yourself at home while I make some tea and give Cookie a quick bath." Scurrying into the kitchen and out of sight, Levi took a good look at his surroundings.

The apartment was bright and cheery; white walls with various wall art, a glass dining table with a vase of flowers, white couches lined with colourful pillows, a red carpet below the coffee table, a small balcony with peach curtains drawn back to let the sunlight in. Most importantly, the place is _clean_. Just the way he likes it. And there is no doggy smell, thank god.

He didn't know how long he had let his mind wander but the smell of cinnamon brings him back to reality like a titan breaking down Wall Maria. Petra hands him a cup of tea and drinks her own cup. To be honest, Levi isn't a big fan of tea. He runs on coffee. Coffee is his water of life. Without coffee, he would probably shrivel up and die faster than you can say _Starbucks_. But since he had taken up on her offer for tea, he had to at least take a sip. So a sip he takes. And another. And another, until he drains half of the steaming concoction.

_What the fuck did she put in this? All the other teas I drank before tastes like crap. If this is what tea is supposed to taste like, coffee is gonna take the back seat from now on._

Looking up and seeing Petra with her eyebrows raised with a small smile, "It's good. Best tea I've had, seriously."

From a smile widening to a beam, Levi guessed his answer was what she hoped for. _Thanks mouth, for cooperating with brain this time._

Before she could give him a reply, Cookie decided he wants some attention. So what does he do? Jump onto the couch Levi was seated in and paw his arms.

"Seems like Cookie doesn't mind your being. Usually he hates guys. He always bark at my guy friends when they come over but never at the female ones. Pervy little thing."

"Good. I wouldn't appreciate getting bitten or barked at since I saved his life." Instead, he tried to kiss him… _not that I'd rather get bitten_, a grimace broke out on his face.

Hearing a light laughter from Petra, Levi smiled a smile that was gone too soon.

Time passed quickly through cups of tea and small chatter. Levi gotta get home soon to complete his work.

"Thanks for the delicious tea but it's getting late and I shouldn't bother you any longer."

"Oh, no! Thanks once again for saving Cookie. And door's always open," she offered. "Figuratively speaking, of course."

"I might just take up on your offer." he says with a hint of smile while walking behind Petra who is seeing him out.

Yup, he is definitely looking forward to their next tea session.


	22. Breaking the Rules (Auruo & Petra)

**Requested by emikoch ~**

**50 - Breaking the Rules (Auruo & Petra)**

* * *

"You know it's against the rules right?"

"Oh, shut up and help me out. We're running out of time" Petra hushed her co-worker. The sneaking lady was in a fix, she only have a day to get this done!

She heard a snort and contemplated flipping the finger to Auruo, the conceited bastard of the department she's in but she needs help so she delays the inevitable. Surprised but glad when he leaned down to aid her in her dilemma, they proceeded with Petra's mission to search for the best recipe there is.

"This one." She press her manicured digit on the screen, the strawberry shortcake looks delicious.

"Too pink. I doubt he would like it."

"Since when did colour play a part in taste? Fine then, this. Tiramisu. It's coffee based."

"The design looks like shit, literally."

"You are the one who looks like shit, literally." Petra rolled her beautiful honey orbs.

"Ok then, this lo–"

"Ral, Bossard, what the hell are you two surfing the internet during work hours?" A deep voice boomed behind the two rats who flinched in unison.

_Fuck._

_Shit._


	23. Breaking the Rules (Levi & Petra) v2

**Requested by emikoch ~**

**50 - Breaking the Rules (Levi & Petra) v2**

* * *

Levi gritted his teeth so hard until he felt like his molars would sink into his healthy gums.

_Damn you, Petra, _he thought while trying to get her off his back; the lithe venus had successfully latched onto him which he left wide-open because he was definitely _not_ distracted by her toned body, concealed only by a sports bra and training shorts.

Levi might have the muscles and strength but Petra has flexibility and agility on her side which she always use to her advantage to win over her opponents, be it gross titans or soldiers who tower her, and Levi is no exception, except he has a slight disadvantage in this case.

It's been three weeks of cold turkey since they moved into the castle, juggling _stupid_ paperwork and monitoring Jaeger, cleaning the dirt-ass castle and team training, it's been three long weeks since Levi and Petra locked lips. The sexual tension in the air doesn't help either, both sorely aware of their need to touch each other but neither acting on it because of the rules Levi laid and abhors now.

Once he had gotten free from Petra's chokehold, missing the softness of her bundled girls, he growled out while positioning himself into a defensive stance, "You're playing dirty, Ral."

"Just doing what I gotta do to win, Captain." A fake right hook and a left jab that Levi didn't fall for. "And it's not my fault you set those pesky rules."

Levi bent back, avoiding Petra's sneaky uppercut which he noticed – not counting the clear view of her cleavage. "Still dirty." He gruffed out, delivering a bone-smashing punch to her stomach she didn't manage to avoid in time; Levi doesn't hold back, even if his opponent is his lover.

Petra's body bent forward in an effort to spread out the shock, lips conveniently near his ears, "You could always break them, you know?" An inconspicuous kiss on his earlobe too fast for his taste and she's already five feet away.

"I hate you."

"Oh believe me, I hate you too."


	24. Smile

**Requested by anon ~**

**14 – Smile (Moblit & Petra)**

* * *

Ever since the disastrous 57th expedition, the castle felt emptier than it was before, even if there were two occupants. The only reason Moblit was here was because his more-enthusiastic-than-normal squad leader dragged him along, saying he should take notes.

_Of what? There's nothing here except the sad reminder that Captain Levi's squad perished; bones and all thrown like the trash it wasn't._

The dark blond doesn't know them personally but he felt the small bubble of similarity popped when they died because they were had eccentric squad leaders; actually, all the Legion's squad leaders are… weird, to put it simply.

Moblit had seen the special ops squad being reduced to mere maids, what with their apron and face mask and army of cleaning supplies that will last his team a lifetime but had never heard them complain before, unless they were told to clean again.

For some reason, he remembered Petra Ral more clearly than her squad members. Maybe her bright hair and cheerful disposition made her stood out, handing out smiles and hugs and words of encouragement to lift her fellow soldiers' mood when they were falling deeper into the pit of hollowness.

Perhaps it was because of the woman's brighter-than-the-sun smiles, he thinks, that he is able to remember her.


	25. Orly?

**Requested by paledthoughts ~**

**24 – Orly? (Levi & Petra)**

* * *

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"Orly? Then I suppose my eyes were playing tricks on me because I'm absolutely sure your squinty eyes lit up when I said I wanted to get a dog." Petra smirked confidently.

_Damn woman and her perceptive sight!_


	26. Heal

**Requested by anon ~**

**83 – Heal (Eren & Petra)**

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself this time, Eren?"

The kindergartener bowed his head in shame, "But Jean started it. He shouted at Armin." He fiddled with the hem of his blue uniform shirt, not knowing what his teacher would tell his parents this time.

Petra loved kids, that's why she took up this job. She loved all of her students, the naughty ones, the shy ones, the brave ones, the hungry ones, even the ones who cannot sit still for even one minute. But lately, Eren has been getting into trivial fights and she is getting quite worried.

"Eren, no matter what it is, it's not good to settle things with your fists, even if they deserve a punch." Eren pouted, obviously already used to the idea of using violence to get what he want; poor Jean is currently nursed by Levi, or rather, whatever nursing skill Levi has to make that happen.

"If you keep this up, your parents are going to ban you from having any more Power Rangers toy." The boy gasped at the possibility; anything but that!

He quickly nodded and shoved his pinky into his gentle teacher's pretty face, "I promise I won't use my fist anymore, so please don't tell my parents about this." He pleaded, eyes brimming with unshed tears at the thought of being separated from his beloved toys.

Petra hooked her pinky with his and smiled, "Alright, I'll hold you to it." She let go of his finger and finished patching up the scratches on his arm. "There you go. Now go and make peace with Jean and remember, no more calling him horse-face, understand?"

Eren hopped off the fun-size stool and saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

Petra ruffled his shaggy brown hair and told him to be on his way.


	27. SnK Actor AU - Part 2

**SnK Actor AU Part 2**

* * *

Levi wasn't one for extravagancy and he was glad that his fiancée is the same as him. They had planned a simple wedding by the beach – a private one, of course – because they like to keep a low profile, not that the blockbuster show they starred in was helping them; Levi did complain about the amount of sand that will stick onto their skin but Petra kissed her way through his stubborn mind.

They invited their family and close relatives, real friends they've made in their life.

Levi wanted Mike to be his best man but his wife, Nanaba, was heavily pregnant and travelling was rather inconvenient with the extra weight so the giant insisted to stay behind to look after her. Papa Zacharius would never miss the birth of his first child for anything in the world so the short actor asked Erwin, who said, "So… I'm the second fiddle, eh? Be glad I love you so, yes."

"Fuck off. That was not a proposal of any kind." He shoved the grinning blond in the shoulder.

Petra had outright asked Hanji. The two women had known each other rather long, having studied in the same acting academy before their debut. Hanji knows everything there is to know about Petra and sometimes, she will _accidentally_ let slip to Levi on Petra's secrets so that he could 'surprise' his lover. On or off screen, Levi is hopelessly unromantic; his marriage proposal being the ultimate testament.

Without the incessant clicking of cameras and flashes, the couple sealed their matrimony with a kiss.

Levi whispered cheekily into his wife's pretty ears, "Does this mean we can make love non-stop now, Mrs Petra Ackerman-Ral?"

"Only if you have the stamina, dearest husband." She countered playfully, grinning at the plan she is going execute later that night.

"Oh? I guess I'm gonna have to prove it to you then, with everything I've got."

_Click_, the camera caught the happy newlyweds in a gentle, sweet kiss.


	28. Jealous Levi v1

**Requested by anon ~ **

**Prompt: you could do a fic levi jealous because petra pays attention to eren or something but that includes eren  
**

* * *

"Levi!"

"What?" The raven male muttered out while trying to not yawn while typing out an entire worksheet of calculus problems for his students next week.

"They're here! They are finally coming here for a one-night concert!" His girlfriend enthusiastically said.

"Huh? Who is 'they'?" He looked away from his desktop.

His answer was a phone screen shoved too near to see a proper shit. He leaned back to get a clearer look and saw Petra's news feed on Facebook – _1o4 LIVE in Stohess! One night only concert! Stay tuned for more details!_

"Didn't you just went to their ear-piercing concert last month in Shinganshina?" He raised an inquisitive brow as he recalled his girlfriend's very unique squeals the night before the concert; sometimes he wonders if she will dump him over 1o4's lead singer.

"That was then, this is now!"

Levi shakes his head.

This isn't the first time, really. Petra is more than a hardcore fan of 1o4, or more specifically, a super-duper diehard fan of their lead singer, Eren Jaeger. She had an entire folder dedicated to Jaeger; photos, documentaries, audio files, all illegally obtained of course. Petra calls it her _holy shrine_.

_Holy shit is more like it_, is what Levi thinks. His lovely girlfriend even changed _his_ desktop wallpaper from his beloved ZGMF-X19A Infinite Gundam to one of Jaeger's model shots. Now, Petra had comfortably settled in his lap, closed his worksheet (but not before saving it), and began googling for details about the upcoming concert she's oh-so-dying to see.

Since his iPad was charging and he doesn't feel like watching TV, Levi decided to make Petra his bolster and hugged her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder but since she was typing like some maniac, it was rather... headache inducing.

From google to 1o4's official website, she began saving more official photos members posted in the site's forum, adding them into her treasured collection; she began shopping for their merchandise again, fourth time this month to be exact, which means Levi was to expect another delivery some time next week.

"Didn't you bought this poster already?" He pointed out at the repeated purchase, clearly remembering because the damn poster was on _his_ bedroom wall amongst many others. Slowly but surely, Petra is dominating him in every sense.

Petra sighed at Levi's lack of fan-feelings, "Darling, this is to let him sign at their concert if they are having an autograph session. I'm buying it now in case it gets sold out soon."

She clicked the checkout button.

_Sighs_.

"Petra." He shook her petite body a little.

"Hmm?"

"Me or Jaeger?"

Petra turned her head around with a bewildered expression, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Levi huffed, "If you have to choose between Eren fucking Jaeger and Levi awesome Ackerman, who would be your choice? Only one. This is a life-or-death question."

Petra was tempted to say something along the lines of _how dare you say the f word in front of my idol_ but held back at the faint childish pout. The scheming woman shifted her position and straddled Levi, she hooked a delicate finger under her boyfriend's chin and lifted his head slightly, "Is Little Levi jealous?" she teased, small smile widening to a wide grin.

"Don't add 'Little' in front of my name and no, I'm not jealous."

Petra made a sound of agreement, humming softly and nodding her head while slowly closing the distance between their lips, "Are you sure you're not jealous?" She stopped short, close enough to kiss him with the slightest movement but not doing so because it wasn't often her boyfriend acted this way; she loves it.

"Well, since you are not jealous, I guess you don't need a kiss then?" The playful woman slowly backed away, grinning even wider when she saw Levi's frown deepened.

"On second thought, maybe I am." The jealous man tugged his girlfriend back by the waist, planting a long, sensual one that sends his message across; _you're mine and only mine_.


	29. SnK Actor AU - Drabble 1

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: what about a prompt that eren is a rivetra shipper?**

**SnK Actor AU - Drabble 1**

* * *

"Hey Levi, take a look at this!"

Sharp eyes snatched the article out of the screaming young actor and scanned the article swiftly and exclaimed, "What the fuck?!"

"I know right! How is this even possible?" Eren wondered at the results from the recent voting contest.

"That's disgusting. I would never approve of this shit. Whoever thought of these ships should be fucking fired." Levi coiled in disgust; how the fuck did him and shitty Jaeger come out top in the ship popularity, he will never want to find out.

"Not that I'm disgusting or anything but, I prefer you with Petra." Eren thinks the petite couple looked absolutely compatible, especially the height convenience.

"No, you are disgusting but that aside, I'll never be with anyone else but Petra."

"Then you will not want to see the fanarts submitted." He shivered at the memory; Jean shared one fanart on whatsapp earlier on and he threw his phone into the air as if it was boiling hot.

"If I see one, I'm gonna fucking sue the person who thought of this contest."


	30. Common Knowledge

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: What are the reactions of the Scouting Legion soldiers when they knew Levi & Petra are all over each other?**

* * *

"Oi Erwin, have you heard the latest gossip?!" Hanji burst into the busy commander's office, not at all fazed by the sudden intruder because really, Hanji never really exercised subtlety before and she wasn't starting now.

"News, yes. Gossip, no. I'm busy preparing the forms needed for the next expedition." He signed finish yet another paper, adding it to one of the several pile of papers he has on his desk. Too bad for the commander, the disturbingly thrilled scientist only heard the first part of his sentence and took upon herself to fill him in.

Hanji bounced her way to sit on the arm of Erwin's chair and curled hers around his broad shoulders. "It seems that our little captain has came out of his closet and has embarked on a new chapter in his life."

Used to multi-tasking, Erwin continued signing and looking through the reports and Hanji took it as a sign to continue her vital report. "Apparently, they aren't as discreet as they think they were. I mean, moaning out load while frick-fracking in broad daylight behind the store shed isn't the ideal way to keep your relationship under the radar."

"I hope whoever heard them isn't scarred for life."

Hanji laughed maniacally at his input, slapping Erwin's right shoulder making him fucked up his writing. The handsome commander sighed, "Hanji, stop slapping my shoulder. I'm writing a report, not a love letter."

The brunette stopped her antics and good-willingly asked, "I could help you out if you want but I'm afraid nobody will be able to comprehend my unique handwriting."

The first time Erwin had saw Hanji's report, he thought the woman was from another planet; he wasn't able to decipher anything looking at her exclusive font. The blond commander nodded his agreement and continued their not-so-important discussion, "So who is the angel who accepted him?"

"Erwin, do you think Levi would choose anybody taller than him? I can just imagine the awkwardness of him having to tip-toe to kiss his partner." At that, Hanji laughed like a hyena on steroids, her laughter booming through the castle and frightening all the recruits.

"Help me pass a message to Ral. I wish her all the best of luck and hope she made a choice with no regret."

"Oh, trust me when I say this. Judging from the moan she elicited, she isn't regretting a single thing."

* * *

"I wonder where Petra is. It's been quite long since she's gone to find the captain." Auruo wondered out loud; his petite comrade has been doing the disappearing trick lately and whenever she appears, she would always look slightly disheveled and out of breath.

Erd and Gunther calmly sipped their tea, both aware of the latest gossip spreading through the Legion faster than Levi's trademark spinning move. Gunther accepted it quietly, not that he could do a thing about it but if the couple is happy then he prays they will not get separated soon. Erd, on the other hand, had teased the petite couple; he received immense amusement at seeing their captain's obvious glare of hatred whenever the blond gets too touchy-freely with the only woman in their squad during their sparring sessions.

"Auruo."

"What?" Tiny eyes swept to the second-in-command.

"Keep your eyes and ears open."

"Huh?"

"Approach any empty hallway or room or area with caution. I pray you do not stumble upon the wandering souls." Gunther gave his word of advice.

While Auruo was lost in the sudden change of topic, Erd snorted unceremoniously into his cup of tea; yucks.

* * *

"Nanaba, have you noticed anything weird about Petra these day?"

The shorter blond soldier glanced at her squad leader and voiced her thoughts out. "Why the sudden question?"

The sniffing soldier smirked, "Just wanna confirm some suspicions." seemingly knowing something big.

Nanaba thought about the soldier in question; Petra has been acting slightly weird lately. The short woman has picked up a habit of getting a cup of water at night and coming back a few hours later, looking a little too happy just from drinking a cup of water. _Some cup she took. I thought she downed an entire well_. Nanaba told what she knew and was rewarded with a chaste kis–sniff on her cheek.

"She isn't as discreet as you are and neither is Levi." He shared.

Nanaba thought deeply, perhaps she should delay the woman from drinking water tonight just for kicks.

* * *

"Eren, are you all right? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Armin asked out of concern for his childhood friend. The young hunter was blushing furiously, rubbings his ears until Armin thought the appendage was going to drop off at any moment.

Finally stopping to give his ears a rest, Eren said slowly, "I... just heard something... I will never want to hear again." Recalling whatever disturbing scene he came across, he shivered and began rubbings his ears raw again.

"Eren, stop it. You are hurting yourself." Armin grabbed Eren's arm before his ears really does fall off.

"I can't get it out of my mind!" He screeched like a bitch.

"Get what out of your mind?"

"I... heard the captain and Petra... ... Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Eren started to get hysterical when he remembered the moan and groans and _that weird tone_ Petra used to call their captain's name, never has he heard her like that before; good thing he doesn't bust doors open like Hanji. Whatever the two of them were doing, he never wants to know.

"Oh. That. I'm surprised you only know about it now." Armin looked genuinely surprised at Eren's lack of observation.

"You mean you've experienced whatever I've experienced before?!" Eren was agaped.

"I'm not the only one. Jean even walked into one of their scenes. Remember the last time he came back looking like he just ran a hundred laps?"

_Poor horse face_. "Oh. Who else knows about this?"

"Hmm, Mikasa had mentioned Petra is a saint to be able to put up with him..."

Eren foresees he would be unable to look at his superiors the same way ever again.


	31. Truth or Dare

**Requested by vale-sama**

**Prompt: rivetra fic!. truth or dare, which hanji the idea of the game. (not modern AU)**

* * *

"It's boring with a capital 'B' in bold." Hanji complained from her seat, tea gone cold from the time passed.

"No titans to poke at?" Levi had no idea why he had even mentioned the T word when he knew his comrade fantasizes about them; _urgh_.

"They have all been poked and more and it's night time, the babies are asleep." Hanji said softly, seemingly afraid she would disrupt her precious babies' well-deserved rest. Well-deserved indeed; after being poked and electrocuted and skewered and burned and whatever sadistic torture in the name of science Hanji has managed to inflict upon them, the titans were properly wishing for a swift death in their sleep.

"Besides, Erwin is here too. If the commander is here, it means it's boring!" Hanji all but cried her boredom out, hands resorting to hugging Petra and sobbing into the poor soldier's jacket, snort and all leaking out.

Petra, the kind saint, patted Hanji's head comfortingly, "We could play a game?"

The moment Hanji heard 'game', her spirit got revived and became her usual self again, making the crew cringe; Levi swore Erwin just shifted himself an inch away from the thrilled woman. "I propose a game of truth or dare!" She shouted, extending her invitation throughout the castle, not that anyone sane would take up on her offer.

"I'm done here." Levi dragged his chair out, determined to make it out of the mess hall alive with his sanity intact.

"Why? Is humanity's strongest scared of a little game?" Hanji taunted the escaping soldier.

Levi knew what her aim was but he still fell for it like an idiot, hook, line and sinker. "Who the hell is scared? I just need to finish up the paperwork Erwin had conveniently dumped on my table this morning."

"Those papers are not urgent."

Levi shot a glare so hard Erwin hid his smirk behind his tea cup.

"There you have it." Hanji got up and pushed Levi back down into his seat, the shorter one shrugging off her hands, citing germs. Grabbing an empty bottle from Rose-knows-where, the excited brunette slammed it in the middle of the table, "Since I'm the goddess called Holy Hanji, –" A few snorts were heard in the direction of Auruo and Erd, "I shall go first!"

Perhaps she had used too much strength; the bottle showed no signs of stopping after ten seconds.

"Oi, shitty glasses. What the fuck did you eat just now?"

"The same shit as you all did."

By the looks on everyone's face except Hanji's, they all looked ready to throw up, preferably on her. Before anyone could actually do the possible, the bottle stopped, its nozzle pointing towards Auruo.

Letting out an evil cackle, Hanji rubbed her hands together while Auruo could only gulped. "Truth or dare, soldier?"

"T-Truth?" He squeaked.

Booming her question loud enough to summon titans from beyond the wall, Hanji screamed, "And I've gotcha! Enlighten us! Why do you imitate Levi's quirky habit and off-putting attitude?"

Curious eyes turned to the sweating soldier, even Levi's. _Why_, his eyes seemed to say as they looked at him above his teacup rim.

"Because he's … cool?"

"That's all?" Hanji was disappointed beyond belief at the lack of information.

"Yes."

"A boring answer from a boring man." She sighed. "It's your turn to spin the bottle."

Auruo held back a few expletives since Hanji was of a rank higher than his, spinning the bottle as instructed. As time passed, the questions became less typical and more risqué; maybe because of the whiskey Hanji had pilfered from Erwin's secret stash, to which Erwin dared Hanji to not do any titan-related experiments for a week.

"Erwin, I fucking hate you!" She screamed into his face, not caring about her alcoholic breath.

"Don't worry, I don't mind hate-sex." He generously shared.

"Oh? I'll see you afterwards then…" Hanji hiccuped.

"Nobody needs to know that, shitty glasses." Levi snapped, a little woozy as the alcohol started to kick in.

"Whatever, shorty." Reaching over to spin the damned bottle, it faced Levi. Hanji shouted as coherently as possible, "Levi! Among us, who would you shag?!"

"What?!" He screamed, not anticipating _that_ kind of question, especially not with so many people around.

"You heard me! Who would you have sex with? Your choices are all assembled here!"

Looking around, the guys are out; he wasn't into anal like some were, which left Hanji and Petra. Rather than dealing with an untameable animal in bed, Levi chose, "Petra."

The chosen one squeaked, surprised that her captain actually selected her. "Me?" She pointed to herself, finger slightly wavering.

Levi didn't answer her, choosing to take another gulp of whiskey while Erwin, who was pretty much smashed by this time, told them he was fine with them sleeping together as long as they used protection.

Petra got so flustered, she quickly gave her cup a bottoms up, resulting in her choking and spitting the drink out, several drops landing onto her uniform.

"Sorry, I'll go get cleaned up." Petra left the group, stumbling her way to the door with unsteady steps.

"I'll help you." Levi followed behind, hands ready to catch his soldier who was beginning to shut down.

Hanji, although inebriated, managed to give them a sound advice, "Remember to use protection, kiddos!"

The door closed but not before Levi managed to flip her the finger.


	32. Exam

To pammazola senpai and others who are taking their exams right now!

Good luck! 頑張れ! (≧∇≦)/

* * *

"Calm the fuck down."

"No, I can't. I still have like–" Petra flipped through her notebook, "five more chapters to study!"

Levi sighed. It's been a month since Petra discharged from the hospital, serious injuries incurred from an accident; bloody drunkard drink-driving at ten in the morning. Having missed out three months of school and having to attend daily rehabilitation, Petra quite literally screamed for help when finals was approaching quickly.

"Petra, you are still recovering. Push yourself any harder and the hospital will send you an invitation card. Have you eaten lunch?" Her boyfriend may be an ass but he's a very caring ass; Levi has hardly left Petra's side, only leaving for classes and doing his daily compulsory routine. He even offered to be her personal nurse once she has discharged but papa Ral turned him down much to his disappointment, citing he had to focus on his studies; Patrick was glad his daughter's boyfriend wasn't the delinquent he originally thought he was.

Furiously scribbling away, Petra told Levi to _go away if you are not going to help me study_, totally ignoring his question. Now irked, Levi carried his princess bridal-style down to the kitchen, ignoring her protests because he knew what's good for her.

Setting Petra down gently onto the stool, Levi proceeded to raid the cabinets. Holding up two cans of sauces, he asked, "Carbonara or mushroom tomato base?"

Since Petra was annoyed with her boyfriend but at the same time enjoying the care she's receiving, "Carbonara. Do not slack on the bacon this time." She warned; the last time Levi cooked carbonara for her, he left out the mandatory ingredient, saying it was too salty and patients should not eat salty food.

Levi ignored her warning as usual but he did add half a slice more bacon this time. The tantalizing aroma soon had Petra out of her chair and beside her boyfriend, nose sticking a little too close to the boiling pot for comfort. "I didn't realize I'm this hungry."

Flicking her forehead gently with his weaker arm, he chastised his girlfriend whose stomach grumbling noises were thundering, "You don't say?"

Petra pouted while wrapping her arms around his waist. Levi raised his left arm to hold her hands while his right worked hard, stirring the sauce and adding some weird spices that-should-not-be-added in.

"How long more will it take? I'm starving. If I don't get my chow soon, I'm gonna have to eat you instead." Swaying their pressed bodies, Petra took a deep breath, inhaling her boyfriend's scent at the neck. Levi thought Petra has evolved into a vampire, he'd rather she suck something else other than his blood though.

"You can eat me after you eat this." Lifting a bowl filled with the delicious goodness cooked by the sub-par chef, Petra swiped the piping hot ceramic and headed to the living room, careful not to spill the sauce while she made herself comfortable on the couch.

It was only when Petra was halfway done breathing the food in like Sasha, her junior, did she remember to thank Levi. Pressing her cream-covered lips to his, Levi's personal list of _favourite type of kisses from Petra_ grew by one.


	33. Cyberpunk AU

**Requested by bloodstainedwingtips**

**{[Rivetra, cyberpunk AU, one of them is a AI computer]}**

* * *

"How are you feeling today?"

"Levi, you know I can't feel a thing." Petra said as cheerfully as she could; as an AI, she's not programmed to have any emotions.

_What's happiness? Why are you crying? Why are you frowning? Are you having a stomachache? The toilet is a hundred metres from here. I could–,_ were the type of questions she had asked after she had awoken, bound to a portable tablet with a switch button for eternity until someone wipes her data out.

Petra Ral, agent of Corpse Revolution, perished three months ago, intelligence saved in the nick of time by their in-house scientist, Hanji Zoe. Levi could only watch in silent agony as they wheeled his girlfriend's lifeless body into Hanji's lab, useless because this was not his forte.

Levi still remembers the time when the scientist solemnly handed the tablet to him to figure it out. Figure it out; emotionally rather than technically because he can no longer wake up beside a warm body, no longer he could run his calloused hands through her smooth hair, neither could he wake her with awkward but love-filled kisses. Starting up the gadget filled his heart with immense pain.

Finally, he broke down when he heard her ask, "My name is Petra Ral, AI Intelligence Support Agent of Corpse Revolution. What is your name?"


	34. Mermaid AU

**Requested by anon ~**

**Rivetra. Mermaid AU. Mermaid Petra 'kidnaps' sailor Levi, who is totally okay with being taken 'hostage' by this gorgeous mermaid. (:**

* * *

"Hey there."

Levi dropped the heavy crates like it burned him, the heavy load making landfall onto his tiny feet. Hoping around the deck like a graceful lame frog, the curses sprouted from his foul mouth didn't make the pain subside. If anything, his anger grew because you can't just scare someone when they are carrying crates of ammunition!

When the god damn pain had relieved a little, Levi spun his tiny built around, searching for the jackass who dared to sneak up upon him. Spinning and spinning got him nothing but a headache.

"All right, show yourself you little creepy shit. I'm gonna bust your shit and shove my fist high up your ass enough to make you puke digits."

"Shorty!" Someone screamed but Levi saw no one.

"Down here!"

Craning his neck over the rails, Levi saw something he'd though he would never see, a mermaid wearing glasses?!

"The fuck?"

Waving her arms lazily while doing the backstroke slowly, the bespectacled mermaid ignored the crass language spewing out of the sailor's mouth. "Not me. It's my friend who wants to fuck you."

"What the fuck?" Levi was bewildered and stumped; he has never heard of such… stuff throughout his years of sailing the seas. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"First name is Holy. Second is Hanji. Holy Hanji at your service. You can call me Hanji for short." She did a mock curtsy in the water, smiling at her own stupid joke which nobody gets.

"Fuck off." Flipping her the finger and turning his back towards the neverending waves of blue, Levi took two steps before he heard Hanji's obnoxious screaming. _Oh for fuck's sake_, he muttered. Retracing his two steps, Levi shouted, spitting saliva as classily as he could, "Which part of 'fuck off' do you not understand?!"

"I will fuck off once I have delivered my message to you." She grinned, not at all bothered when a spit dropped into the sea two inches away from her. "When you reach the port of Town Sina, head over to the cave located north-south of the island at dusk. My friend will be waiting for you there."

"Why should I trust the words of a siren?" Levi has heard of stories of sailors who were lucky enough to have survived siren attacks. They always lead men to their end through seduction and songs of hallucination.

Hanji grinned knowingly, "Because I know you'd rather be out exploring than sitting your butt off in the stuffy tavern Erwin always drags you to. A warning though, if you turn my bestie into sushi, I'm gonna hang the entire crew's carcasses at sunrise." Hanji's smile was anything but friendly; up till just now, her laughter and grins were all good-natured and this only proves how serious she was.

"Just make sure she keeps her fins to herself."

* * *

It was nearing dusk when they docked, everyone rushing around to secure the ship before they go on shore. Levi was not at all anxious to head to the cave; he only wants to escape before Erwin could get his grubby hands on him and drag him to some god-forsaken drinking session, again.

Walking at a leisurely pace, Levi enjoyed the feeling of the gentle breeze and sights of the constellations making their grand entrance in the sky. The sea always brought a sense of peace to Levi, until they meet pirates or got stuck in some shitty weather or some downright fugly sea monsters. To date, he has yet to hurl Jaeger overboard to said sea monsters because the poor creatures would only suffer from indigestion if they ate fucking Jaeger; he does not even want to imagine how polluted the sea would become if they had diarrhea.

Finally reaching his destination, Levi was nothing but tense. Walking in with careful steps, avoiding the slippery rocks lest he falls into the water and he gets soaked. Hands feeling around his pants, checking for probably the twentieth time the knives in his pockets, and several spares in his boots.

"Wow, you look even better up close."

Levi turned his body around, whipping a knife out like a professional sushi chef. Looking around he saw nothing, of course she would be, "Down here?"

Switching his line of sight southwards, he swore his blood rushed south even faster than an apple falling from the tree. There she was, the most beautiful woman – or siren, whatever – he's ever met. Honey hair strands sticking to her skin framing her exquisite face, bright orbs shining like the sun, a smile brighter than a hundred lit lamps, he wonders how her porcelain skin would feel under his hands and mouth and–

"Like what you see?" She giggled.

Levi's mind came back to shore at her voice and quickly closed his gaping mouth before something gets into it. "Who are you, and why do you want to see me?" He asked as sternly as possible.

The mermaid didn't answer his questions immediately. Instead, she swam closer to him and rested her arms on the rocky edge, observing him silently as if he's an art piece. Levi was about to put a dent into that pretty face when she finally replied, "Name's Petra. As for why I wanted to see you…" A giggle escaped. "I think you are pretty handsome and I wanted to get a closer look."

Levi didn't know whether he should be irked because _that's all?_ or flustered because this beautiful creature just complimented his constipated look – courtesy of Mike's generous vocabulary. He settled for a frown, the tip of his ears turning a slight shade of red; hardly detectable but Petra has perfect eyesight.

Without warning, Petra dived below the surface and Levi panicked for no reason. _Where the hell has she gone to? I haven't–_

Resurfacing, Petra held out a closed palm and beckoned him to come closer. Taking small hesitant steps because he has seen how they had dragged people into the dark swirling abyss, never seeing them again. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"That's a first." He said; good thing his voice didn't catch when he saw drops of water flowed down her neck, collarbone, and onto the swell of her breasts. He cursed mentally because he really shouldn't be here and definitely shouldn't be imagining how her lips taste.

Once he was closer to the edge, Petra opened her palm. In it lies a jewel-crafted knife; small but sharp, pretty but dangerous. "This is my gift to you. Take it as my gratitude for granting my wish to meet you even though it's a more-than-highly suspicious request."

Reaching a strong arm and taking the present, Levi examined it crucially. He's never seen such jewel before and wonders how much it could be sold for. "It's made from an element found only on the ocean floor. I know how much you like to wield knives but I couldn't find any big enough so I made this instead."

"Thanks." Still amazed by the unexpected gift, Levi didn't notice Petra had propped herself higher and reached for the knife. "Hey!"

Before he knew it, Petra's face was right beside his, close enough to smell her scent. Momentarily stunned at their closeness, Levi froze until he felt a kiss on his cheek and something wet on his neck. "Huh?" Looking down, he realised Petra had tied the knife to a string and made him wear it as a necklace. Where did the kiss come from, he had no idea.

"I'll see you at the next port." A quick kiss on the lips this time and Petra had gone back to her world.

* * *

Levi remained stoned for the next hour, wondering if he should take the initiative to kiss her the next time they meet.


	35. Fantasy AU

**Requested by seasaltmemories ~**

**Prompt: Rivetra, fantasy au, Squad Levi going on a quest (you better not kill anyone)**

* * *

How, she thinks. How on earth could she had gotten separated from her squad so easily? This wasn't her first time in the forest and she definitely wasn't on her first scouting mission. So how, she thinks again, how dare her squad mates leave her behind?

It's been a good three hours since she saved that baby bird from falling out of its nest. Petra's wings were beginning to get tired but she couldn't just perch on those thorny branches slicked with poison. The forest floor wasn't an option either because it's where the predators tread. Anybody whose wings have been cut off or injured and fell into the pit of dark swirls have never been seen alive again; Petra does not want to be included in _that_ list.

What's supposed to be a quick hour of scout was turning into a life-or-death battle. The sun was setting and that was not a good sign; predators' wings appear when the light is gone, allowing them to take flight and hunt amongst the trees for food.

Instead of finding leaves of the golden fruit, Petra found herself in trouble. The sun had set a few minutes ago and a predator found the poor, little, lonely fairy. Wielding only a set of knives whose original use was to cut the leaves, she's hardly armed against those foot long claws and razor-sharp teeth.

Defending herself with the knives might as well be futile. A kick to her abdomen had sent Petra flying into one of those _huge ass trees_ Levi always calls them, thorns and splinters lodging into her skin, venomous liquid seeping into her bloodstream, strong enough to kill fairies within thirty minutes and leaving no trace of them behind.

Trying to escape from those talons were harder than trying to get Auruo to stop imitating the Captain's manners. Before Petra could throw in her wings, the enemy cried out and fell back into the abyss. Looking up through her blood-soaked sockets, Petra saw her squad, gripping the hilt of their blades tightly, blue blood dripping towards the ground.

"Thank god." She muttered, vision fading to black as she heard her comrades scream her name, Levi's in particular.

Waking up in the comforts of her own bed didn't quell the nausea she's feeling. Leaning her body over the side of her bed, her body expelled liquids of black and purple. _At least it's the poison that's coming out and not my guts. And thank god someone had the brain to put a bucket here_.

While Petra was busy trying to keep her stomach in her body, Levi walked in with a cup of antidote. Seeing his subordinate puke so aggressively should have make him recoil because it's disgusting but seeing his girlfriend suffer like this only made him hasten his steps up. Setting the cup down by her bedside, Levi held back her tresses, damp with sweat from her taxing actions.

After a few labourious minutes, Petra felt too weak to stand, let alone walk to the toilet to brush her teeth so she asked weakly, "Levi, could you please get me a wet towel? I don't want my spit dripping onto the sheets."

Levi wordlessly got up to do what she asked; he doesn't get the chance to take care of her because it is always her who takes care of them. Wiping her sweat and mouth clean was an easy task but Levi still worried about her. "Why did you break formation when you know that area was dangerous?" came out instead of the intended sweet words he had wrecked his brain for.

"I couldn't just let that baby bird fall into the mouth of those monsters. Imagine how sad its mother would be." Petra had seen those cases before; at the end of the day, the mother would always cry their song of sorrow through the night, mourning the loss of their child before they could gain their wings of freedom.

"Then did you imagine how I would feel if I lost you to those monsters?" He asked softly. Deciding to do something out-of-character, the worried male reached over to grip her hands; not tight enough to cut the blood supply to her digits but firm enough to let her know just how frightened he had been, his hand trembling slightly when he recalled not seeing her behind him during the mission.

The thought had never crossed Petra's mind. All that was going through her head was to save the damn bird and join back, which soon survival when she knew she was screwed. Feeling as guilty as fuck, Petra apologised. Rubbing her thumb over his, she said softly, "Sorry. I won't do it again."

Levi sighed, he really couldn't blame her since she's kinder than any other fairy he'd known. He picked up the cup and handed it over to her. Petra was still feeling weak all over from her earlier stomach exercise, struggling to hold the cup. Handing back the empty cup to the waiting male nurse, Petra was about to lie back down when Levi leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Just let someone else know of your actions next time." He caressed her pale cheeks. "Rest, the antidote effects should be kicking in soon."

Petra nodded but before she could fade back to sleep, she requested Levi to stay by her side.

Levi couldn't help but smile at her first selfish request. "I already planned to do that even if you didn't want me to."


	36. Jealous Levi v2

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: fic rivetra, petra and jealous levi repeatedly**

* * *

Levi had expected this the moment Petra accepted to be his girlfriend three weeks ago; it was a miracle by itself that the most sought after girl in their college had feelings for the most constipated-looking, ultra bad-tempered boy. Hanji had mentioned it's because opposites attract, to which he pulled on her ponytail, hard.

Instead of cowering in fear of having such a notorious guy as a boyfriend, Petra's suitors had increased, much to Levi's chagrin. Every day, her locker would be filled to the brim with horrendous love letters, filled with pink and red hearts and words that made Levi gag and Petra giggle, pissing him off even more.

"Why do you even accept those chocolates?" He stared at the small mountain of cocoa on the floor, half curious and half disgruntled because those chocolates most definitely belong in the trash can.

"Because it's a waste to throw food away and those are brands are expensive." She said good-heartedly while gathering the kiss-filled letters, tucking them away into a folder. Everybody thinks she keeps them but in reality, Petra always let Levi steal them; what he does to it, she doesn't know but she does have an inkling it involves fire and voodoo dolls.

Levi grumbled under his breath, muttering something that sounded like _fuck those chocolates, I always buy some for you but you always reject them_. Tucking the folder into her messenger bag, Petra faced her fuming boyfriend, amused to no end because, "Levi, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Who, me? Jealous, you say? What is 'jealous'? Can 'jealous' be eaten?" As Levi rambled on and on denying the possibility of him feeling jealous, Petra could only smile as a blush found a place on Levi's ear tips.

Getting tired of his stupid rambling, Petra cut him off with a kiss, in the middle of the school hallway filled with busy students and gaping suitors who never stood a chance against Levi's weird charm. Pulling back slowly and placing one last kiss on his soft lips, Petra whispered in his ear, "Perhaps I could be of service to the jealous man after school today."

Her giggles got cut off when Levi pinched her ass in broad daylight. "If that's the case, you'll be busy because I'm always jealous." He said with a face of stone but heart fluttering like a lovesick idiot.

Petra grinned at her small victory at getting Levi to admit he was indeed jealous.


	37. Common Knowledge - Part 2

**Requested by drown-in-feels ~**

**Prompt: I love the last chapter of Scattered memories... it was perfect!... How about a prompt telling the misadventures of the 104th squad catching them doing the do?**

* * *

The lovebirds didn't noticed a thing until they heard the sound of a door closing. Freezing up for a tenth of a second, Levi looked behind him and saw a stack of paper, sitting quite haphazardly on the floor of his office. Pulling himself away from Petra's welcoming warmth was no easy task but he had to find out who saw them in the act.

Walking over with careful steps with his shirt still unbuttoned and hair skewered, Petra hurriedly wore back her discarded shirt and made herself look as presentable as possible, not one who looked like she had been interrupted during her ascent to heaven.

Picking up the papers as if it was a stained cloth, Levi scanned the report with a grim look on his face. Noticing the weird quietness emitted from her captain, Petra asked, "Levi, what's wrong?" Her perky ass still perched on his definitely-sturdy table.

"Let's just say, we're fucked."

"In every way possible." She said cheekily, shrugging her shoulder when her captain shot a glare over his broad, sexy shoulders.

* * *

"That... was traumatizing."

"I told you we should have knocked first before entering." Armin wailed, hands pulling his blonde tresses as if he could wring out the unforgettable memories now burned into his hippocampus.

Jean looked over to his other companion, "Mikasa, you've been rather quiet since..." He coughed, rather embarrassed since his brain had started to replace the two leading characters with Mikasa and him."You alright?"

The strong soldier curled her lips into a thin line, "Petra's a saint."

Walking into the common area, their fellow comrades saw the furious blush on Armin's face, Mikasa's stiffer-than-usual face and Jean's wandering eyes.

Sasha put down the half eaten stolen bread – the third piece this week – and asked, "What's wrong with you all?"

Armin was too shy to speak of such intimate matters, the heat from the blush threatening to explode his face; Jean was still trying to calm his raging hormones down; Mikasa pushed her trademark scarf up, covering half her face.

"Hmmmm..." Ymir thought hard.. scrutinizing the warriors who returned with such conflict written all over their faces. "Lemme guess... You three went to send your reports to that shorty, returned with stone movements, blushing like you saw something... Wait, were they having sex?"

The connected dots were confirmed when all three looked down; even Mikasa's scarf couldn't hide the rising blush.

Ymir laughed her ass off literally, she had rolled herself halfway across the mess hall when Krista finally got up to stop her. Wiping her tears while clutching her aching stomach, she did her best to say coherently, "Oh my fucking god. Finally I'm not the only one scarred for life."

Her laughter continued for a good five minutes, not letting up even with Krista's fist stuffed into her gaping mouth. Her energy depleted faster than doing 3DMG exercises, Ymir deflated figure relaxed against Krista's, lazily waving her hand around. "We're so fucked."


	38. Happy Mother's Day

Eren knows he's an adopted child. He isn't dumb like the other kid in the orphanage whose name was horse-face. He had seen his own parents disappearing before his eyes and couldn't do a thing except cry his eyes out. Whenever potential adopters came by the house, he would always be caught in either scenario; during a fight or the aftermath of a fight, bruises and all on full display.

Which was why Eren was rather skeptical when this petite couple decided on him. He could chat a little with his new mother but his new dad was a whole different story; Petra was anything but Levi. She always wore her emotions on her sleeve. She always made it known whenever she's proud of his actions or disappointed when he does something she doesn't approve of – legal or not.

Even when he had flunked his exams rather badly, Petra didn't smack him for it. Instead, she coached him slowly, willing to spend time with him, time which could be used to watch the distasteful programs showing on TV or to rest after a hard day at work.

He may be rough on the edges – as told by Petra, saying he was a little like Levi which he vehemently denied – but he's not ungrateful. Which was why he's here, in the kitchen, surrounded by ingredients which he can't name half of them, empty bowls and clean utensils, and a recipe in front of him. Eren scratched his head, he has bought all the ingredients and extras in case he flopped but he has no idea how to _fold_ an egg. Any twelve year old wouldn't know how to fold an egg, right?

By the time he's done with his experiments, his face looked just his science teacher's, grinning until his smile threatened to split his face into two.

"I guess it should be fine. It looks fine?" The boy was suddenly doubtful of his own baking skill. Slicing a small piece and putting the delicious-looking pastry into his mouth, it made an even faster exit, straight into the dustbin.

"Fuck! There's no way Petra would accept this… this horrible, horrible, disgusting… Yucks!" Eren was about to dispose of the evidence when Petra walked into the messy kitchen; _since when did she came back?_

Petra looked around curiously, careful not step on broken egg shells or spilt milk. "Baby, what were you doing in here?"

Eren could see a curious smile growing on her face and thinks maybe she wouldn't get angry; he did this for her after all. "Er… I tried to make something for you but I failed." He removed the atrocious evidence from behind his back and showed her the rather-burnt cake with whipped cream all over on one side, topped with a strawberry which looked more like a random glob of red.

Petra observed Eren's creation critically; she wasn't going to lie and say it does not look like a diarrhea-inducing _food_ but she doesn't want to hurt her little boy's feelings. "Let me try."

"Are you sure you want to try it? Even I spitted this monstrosity out." He eyed the cake warily, as if it could devour him any moment.

"You made the effort to make this. I should give it a try no matter how high the possibility of me getting stuck in the toilet is." Petra forked a piece and placed it in her mouth. She tried not to her cringe show. Swallowing the thing took more effort than usual but she managed to do it.

"That wasn't… too bad. Although I recommend you to stick to sandwiches next time, it tastes better than Levi's." Petra tip-toed and placed a kiss on her son's cheek.

Eren smiled cheekily, "Anything tastes better than dad's cooking." And they high-fived each other.


	39. Sharing Is Caring

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: rivetra, sharing food/drink. thank you!**

* * *

"No."

"Why not? I can't finish an entire plate by myself and it would be a waste to throw the rest away."

"Because sharing saliva is unsanitary." Levi said; in reality, he can't eat that much either but he feels sharing food is such a cheesy thing, it's totally unacceptable in his books.

"I don't hear you saying the same thing when we kissed."

_Fuck._

"Oh well, no more kisses then."

_Double fuck._

"Next time you want any, you can go kiss Erwin or Hanji or Mike or Eren or whoever you like." Petra smirked, knowing she had him like a sucker.

"Ok fine. I concede. Let's just share that damn plate." Levi pulled the grinning woman; there's no way in hell he would kiss another person for the rest of his life, not when Petra was his.


	40. Demon VS Angel

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: Rivetra fantasy! Demon Levi and Angel Petra㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5**

* * *

"Do you always have to wear clothes that bright?"

"Do you always have to wear clothes that dark?"

Levi looked down at his attire; the usual dark accents of blue and black, accompanied with the stinky black tie and shiny shoes Mike forced him into. "I looked good in dark clothes."

Petra rolled her amber orbs at his answer. She swears, no matter how many time she's met Levi, he never fails to make her facepalm mentally. "Yeah. Your previous answer was exactly the same. 'I looked good in dark clothes'." She mimicked his voice, totally failing at it because Levi swears his voice does not sound like he's trying to speak on the phone while doing a number two in the toilet.

"Shut up. Just make sure you don't spill any drinks onto that white dress of yours again." He smirked at the memory of last year's ball. Some goofball lost control of his drunken wings and crashed into the petite angel, red wine spilling all over her silk dress and staining the entire front.

Petra's grip on the wine glass tightened, gritting her teeth while saying her words of revenge, "I see a speck of dust on your shoulder."

The cunning angel turned gracefully and walked away with a victorious smile while Levi cursed and swear to the high heavens as he tried to get rid of the non-existent dust that was supposedly there, sitting on his shoulder mocking at him.


	41. Undercover AU

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: Rivetra fic where the recon corps has to go undercover and fake wedding (whatever reason you want) and erwin picks levi to be the groom and petra the bride [fighting scene would be nice :)]**

* * *

Levi slammed the door to his bedroom, sending a very clear signal to others that he is in a foul mood and does not want to be disturbed, at all. Everyone got the message, except one who waved it off like it's no big deal, at least to her.

"I don't get what you are so angry about for this mission." Petra folded her arms and leaned against the wooden door, observing her captain's stiff back. "This isn't the first time we've been assigned for these roles and–"

"I know but I still don't agree to this plan. I'm not going to let you be the bait."

Petra was getting tired of seeing his back because it only means he's avoiding her and she does not like being avoided. Her well-worn boots made no noise as she crossed the cobblestone but Levi was not one who gets surprised easily. Feeling her arms circle waist made him relaxed, even if it's just a little. Levi reached up to clutch her tiny hands, trembling in the slightest as he remembered the mission they are going to embark later this week.

Nuzzling her cold nose into his collar as the temperature dips along with the night, Petra sighed. She does not like the plan Erwin had devised but it seems there's no other choice; the only way to get the information they want is through the slavery ring. Unfortunately, certain conditions had to be met and none of it sat right with the couple.

Levi is not looking forward to 'sending his wife off to the slave house for money'.

The Klein House was recruiting slaves since half of them had been tortured beyond repair; thrown out onto the streets in the dark of the night, rags barely hanging onto their disfigured body with no possessions to call their own. Levi had seen a few of them, corpses rotting and flies feasting on whatever was left; even those who were still alive does not look human.

He feared for Petra not because she's a woman but because he cares about her. He knows Petra's capable of defending herself but how could she do that while she's an undercover slave?

His grip tightens and Petra wishes she could do something

* * *

A/N: I will probably delete this chapter soon...


	42. Bunnies

**Requested by vale-sama ~**

**Prompt: rivetra fic! levi and petra get some bunnies (not modern AU)**

* * *

"What are these?"

Petra looks over to her Captain who was currently peering into the basket she had brought in earlier. "They are bunnies, sir." It's not a smart-ass answer but Petra has no idea what other answer she could probably give.

"Cute. What I meant was, why are these here?" His eyes narrowed at the squirming balls of fluff, wondering if they have any fleas or crap on them.

Petra's face contort with trouble, wondering how her Captain would react. "I went to the market earlier this morning and someone came up to me and thrusted the basket into my arms, saying _soldiers should take care of everything _and ran off after that. By the time I realised what was in the basket, it started to rain. You don't expect me to just leave them out in the rain, do you?" she asked slowly, skepticism seeping in at the last part.

Levi frowned at the indirect, mild accusation; he'd rather deal with animals than humans, to be honest. "I don't. Really. But what do you plan to do with them now? We hardly have enough rations for ourselves and who would take care of them while we're out for expeditions? And what would you do if one day there's rabbit stew on our table? I bet that Sasha girl would fantasize about these on the table and–"

"Ok, I see your point. But I can't just let them out into the wild when they're so tiny and vulnerable…" Petra looks forlornly at the wiggling balls, full of doubt they would survive more than three miserable days.

Levi glanced over and saw Petra's eyes glazing over and became worried his soldier would start crying; he does not know how to and does not want to deal with a crying human. "Put them in the barn for now. I doubt our horses will crap on them. Slowly introduce the two species then see how it goes from there."

Maybe he said something right for once because Petra's face lit up and it's not because of a kiss from him.

"You're right. Maybe they would feel more comfortable with other animals." She picked up the smallest from the bundle and started petting it gently; Levi wonders if this is the maternal instinct he's heard so much about from the other guys.

"Thank you, Levi." Petra leaned forward, seemingly to plant a kiss. Instead of her sweet lips, he felt fur and nibbling and almost jumped out of his skin when he realised it's a bloody rabbit who ruined his fantasy.


	43. Petra's Killer Legs

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: rivetra fic! levi goes crazy for the sexy legs of Petra (not modern AU)**

* * *

Off days are both a god-sent and torture for Levi. Most soldiers would leave headquarters and return a few days later, the silence allowing him to vanquish his paperwork in peace. Unlike the rest, Petra usually stays behind to help him. She says it's because her dad's out of town or on some business trip but Levi knows she wants to accompany him. It's not obvious but Levi doesn't like loneliness even though he likes silence; he's had enough of it during childhood.

Their routine would be the same, save their outfit. Levi discarding the military jacket and pants for something more comfortable, something like his black blazer and pants which makes him look like he's on his way to attend a funeral. Petra would opt for something light, like the cotton dress her mother used to wear and the dress that she knows makes Levi go nuts.

The first time he had seen her in that dress, Levi paid special attention to her legs later that night, not that she's complaining. Kissing and nibbling her slowly from her toes all the way to her core, rubbing sensual circles into her skin with his dextrous digits, Petra swore she almost imploded from the slow heat Levi managed to build in her.

Judging from the way he's staring at her with that glint in his eyes while her dress twirls when she turns, she knows tonight is going to be fun.


	44. Perverted Levi

**Requested by ECYA ~**

**Prompt: Can we get more Perverted!Levi and Innocent!Petra drabbles in the near future?**

* * *

Levi is in heaven. Or as close to heaven he can get. Tonight is going to be the night when he and Petra become one.

Being the traditional woman she is, Petra firmly believes lovers should only lay together on their wedding night. Being the pervertic old man he is, Levi could only swallow his saliva whenever he sees Petra in her bikini at the beach, or when they go shopping, he tries his best to avert his wandering eyes from all the sexy lingerie on display and thinks about how Erwin would look like in them because he would rather die than have a boner in public.

The worst part is, Petra does it unknowingly. His girlfriend loves to wear skirts and he loves to see her in them but he hates it whenever he stares too long at her slim legs and starts to imagine how they would feel on his shoulder or around his waist as he fucks her into the bed and–

"Levi, are you all right?" Petra peered at him through her long lashes, wondering why her husband's face has a red tinge.

Levi averted his eyes and tugged on his collar and said huskily, "Just feeling a bit stuffy in this suit."

Yes. It's because of the heat. Definitely not because he has a clear view of Petra's welcoming cleavage which seems to beckon him to stuff his face in, he thinks.

Petra only smiles innocently and mentions how many more guests they have to greet before they could retire for the night. Levi picks up a glass of champagne, about to drown his agony in it when Petra whispers sensually into his sensitive ears, "You can do whatever you want later on as long as you behave now."

Leaving him with a pat on his fine ass, Levi could only restrain from eliciting a throaty groan.


	45. Chocolate Fetish

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: 'Chocolate' & 'In the snow'**

* * *

"Where is it?"

Levi looks up from his book and sees a very furious and very pregnant Petra looming over his relaxed figure on the bed, hands on her curvy hip which he would like to roam his hands over. Even though his wife looks like she would not hesitate to kill him and dump his carcass into the river before it freezes over, he coolly focuses his attention back to his book and says, "What is 'it'?"

"You know it, Levi!" She stomps with one leg.

"No, I don't."

"Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." She whines and climb onto their bed, her side dipping even more with the extra weight.

Levi sighs; he's never going to be able to finish his book at this rate. Bookmarking it with an Eeyore bookmark Petra had given him last year – _it looks just like you_, she had said cheerfully –, he place it onto the nightstand and face his wife. "Petra." He says gently as he grasp her hands. "You have to cut down. The doctor mentioned you're gaining weight too quickly and it's not good for the baby."

Petra felt like kicking him onto the floor for mentioning her weight but the rational part of her understands where he's coming from; she does not want any kind of harm to fall on their child, especially not when she can control it.

Petra felt defeated and starts to sulk, banging her head onto his shoulder. "But I really want some… What do I do?"

Levi sighs again and holds back her head before her forehead bleeds. "Only one square, then I'm hiding the rest again."

Petra perks up and looks at him with wide eyes, happiness shining into his own orbs, reminding Levi of a lively dog he had seen at the pound before.

Reaching underneath their bed and unlocking the retrieved box, Levi broke off a small square of cocoa. Before he could pop it into Petra's mouth, she hurriedly chomps onto his fingers not too gently, making him hiss at the sudden pain.

Rubbing his wounded fingers, Levi grumbles under his breath, "You and your chocolate cravings."

"Too bad. You fell in love with me and it's half your fault I'm pregnant." She points out happily; sure it's an unplanned pregnancy but she's more than happy to start a family with the man she loves.

Levi could only pray she does not feast on more junk if they decide to expand their family in the future.


	46. Not Wearing That

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: 10. Not wearing that**

* * *

"Put that back."

Petra shot a look over her naked shoulder at her boyfriend who was currently lounging on her bed, limbs splayed out like a starfish and boring his eye on the outfit in her hand.

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

_Childish old man_.

"And I asked why." Sometimes, Petra feels like a mother whenever Levi acts like that, giving grade-school kind of answers with a barely-there pout.

The pout magnifies and Levi begins his journey, crawling his way to the edge of the bed where Petra had sat and wrap his muscular arms around her underwear-clad body. Struggling in his arms to put on her shirt and clipping the plaid skirt properly without elbowing him in the face or guts which she is quite tempted to do so, Petra was about to put on her thigh-high socks when Levi snatched them out of her dainty hands.

"Levi! Give them back."

Petra tried to reach for the flimsy white cloths patterned with lace but Levi had bound her good with his strong arm while he stretches the other behind him, rendering her attempts futile.

"Come on. Hanji is picking me up in ten and I've not even put on my make up." Another stretch of arm and Petra managed to clutch more air.

"No."

Petra brought out the big guns. Tickling his weak spot, Levi dove his outstretched arm to take cover, allowing Petra's fast reflexes to kick in and snatch the much-wanted socks back. Quickly putting it on without snagging the material, Petra rushed to apply the basics of face cake, totally ignoring Levi as he mouthed his favourite swear words which she had memorised a long time ago.

"You're not wearing that." Petra spared a tenth of a second to look at Levi through the mirror; she sees a grumpy old man, folding his arms in a manner that only amplifies his childishness.

"You're not my mother." Levi opened his mouth but Petra cut him off. "And thank god you're not my father."

Levi march towards his girlfriend and hug her tightly. "Bite me. You're not wearing that while I'm not around to keep the wolves away."

The raven man has seen the hungry glint in the eyes of his own kind and he does not like it; especially when his girlfriend is denser than he is.

Zipping up her make-up bag, Petra turned around and hug the sulking man. "Levi, I'm just going out with the girls. There's nothing to worry about."

"Hanji is more than enough trouble."

Petra sighs, she wonders where the badass side of her boyfriend went to.


	47. It's Too Dark

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: Sunlight & Broken Wings**

* * *

The world he's most familiar with is always associated with the dark. Born in the underground then growing up in it, one could only dream of leaving this god forsaken place and head up to where the sun actually shines.

Erwin had been nothing short of an asshole when Levi first met the tall blond. Then there's Mike, another tall blond who had slammed his face not-too-gently into the ground, making him kiss dirt for not the first time in his seedy life. From then on, Levi hates blonds with a burning passion, especially blondes who are taller than him.

When Levi finally met Petra Ral, he realised then, he hates all sorts of blondes. He hates tall ones because they are taller than him – actually, almost everyone is taller than him –, and now he hates short ones because when her blond tresses reflect the sunlight, it blinds him physically and mentally.

Her hair made her stood out even more so than the rest because of her lack of height. Especially on sunny days, his field of sight can't seem to not magnetise themselves towards Petra. Because Erwin and Mike had been so much taller, like everyone else, Levi usually only sees their chest, shoulder at the highest, and nothing more. But with Petra Ral, Levi's forced to see her everything; Her gentle eyes and cute nose, how she has pale freckles on her nose and pink lips which he tries not to avoid looking at.

When he tell her to head back to the barracks first, he pretends he's not looking and imagining how soft her hair is. When she enters his office at night to help him with the god damned paperwork, he pretends she does not light up the room just by being there. When she uses the 3DMG, he pretends they are not extensions of her wings.

And when she dies, he pretends it's night time and her wings are not broken.

* * *

A/N: I used the manga version of Petra for this drabble.


	48. Secret Admirer

Requested by ceto-enolica ~

Prompt: rivetra 30 and 39 (combination if possible and Levi being the secret admirer)

30. All I ask

39. Secret Admirer

* * *

Petra wakes up, for once, not feeling like the world is going to end. She still hasn't gotten over the death of her beloved rabbit; the poor fellow got frightened to death, literally, by all the heart-attack inducing booms of thunder and flashes of lightning while it was home alone.

Her friends knew the poor end of the furry little thing. Even though Hanji always jokes around asking if she could experiment with the poor thing, she misses the little fellow because it was too damn cute for its own good. Nanaba is neutral towards animals but she couldn't resist giving the fluff ball a few gentle pats whenever she visits Petra's humble abode.

Ever since the demise of Snowy, Petra's mood was as bleak as an asshole's social skills. Gone was her smiles; whenever she opens up her purse and sees the worn-out photo of Snowy, she starts to tear up and Hanji and Nanaba would scramble to cheer her up with humourless jokes and tubs of sinful B&J's ice cream.

But one day, Petra found a letter in her locker. Unsigned and written on black paper – classy, she remembers – in a very neat handwriting, it says:

_Please don't cry. Your face is suited for smiles, not tears._

Searching for a signature or mark or whatever that could give her a clue of who wrote it, Petra found nothing. Asking around was useless too, nobody had seen the handwriting before though Hanji did hesitate for a second before saying _nope_.

When her professor flashed a picture of a rabbit on the projector during next day's lecture, several eyes turned towards Petra, and as expected, the girl had her head bowed, trying her best to not cry in class.

When the bell rings, everyone rushes out of the hall like it's going to burn them if they stayed in it any longer. As usual, Levi's the first to escape; he hates contact and does not wish for germ transfusion to happen if he could avoid it.

Petra heads to her locker and found another black letter sitting prettily on top of her books. Unfolding letter carefully from its heart-shaped origami form, a smile formed on Petra's face.

_I hope I'm not scaring you with this but all I ask is for you to smile because you're my sun._

Now Petra's really curious who the sender is; is this a secret admirer or just someone who is concerned about her?

Leaving a note for the mysterious person in her locker, she receive a reply the very next day. The cycle continues until one day, when Petra was finally unable to take the fluttering of her heart every time she sees that piece of paper, stakes out.

When she finally sees the person she's looking for, she blushes because who would have known Levi, the badass, garbage-mouthed boy, had such a way with words.


	49. Choice of Clothing

"It's a Saturday so why the fuck am I here again?" Levi asks his girlfriend while she chooses the broccoli.

Examining the green to see if there was any yellow tint to it, she decides it's fine and places it into the basket. "Because I'm cooking dinner for you so you shall be my bag boy. Be a dear and help me get the curry powder up there, will you?"

Levi sighs; he's definitely whipped, not because of curry but because Petra has him where she wants. Stretching his body to get the requested item, his shirt stretched against his skin, outlining his fit form and rather defined muscles on his exposed forearm.

Petra was supposed to find the spices needed but seeing Levi stretch like that, she suddenly feels the grocery store's too hot for her. She has always liked that shirt he's wearing, it makes him sexier for some reason she couldn't explain.

Dumping the packet into the filthy basket, Levi notices his girlfriend staring at him rather intently. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing! Oh look at the time. We better head back soon!" Petra snapped out of her fantasies and laughs nervously, a little embarrassed she had been caught. Quickly finishing what they were here for, Petra ordered Levi to hurry the fuck home.

Levi raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend's peculiar behaviour; he's never seen her act so jumpy and flustered and glancing at him every three seconds like she can't keep her eyes off him.

_What the fuck is she thinking of now?_

Levi got his answer the moment he kicked the door to her apartment closed with his heel. Petra has him against the door, urgent lips upon his and hands bunching up his locks. In his surprise, Levi drops the bags he's been carrying.

_Good thing she decided to not buy eggs today._

Instead of pushing Petra away to secure the safety of the $1.50 broccoli, Levi opts for the more enticing route and wraps his arms around her waist, eliminating all gaps between their bodies, and focuses on what's in front of him; it's been too long since their last kiss – last being less than 24 hours ago – and Levi missed Petra like hell.

The unfortunate need for air forced them apart eventually. Trying her best to catch her breath, Petra said with a lustful smile, "Levi, do not wear this shirt ever again because it drives me crazy!"

No sooner she had said her piece, Petra resumes where they had left off while Levi decides he should head down to the store and buy a few more of the same shirt tomorrow.


	50. Anchor of my Sanity

Requested by emikoch ~

Prompt: 46. Fever

* * *

Levi had never been so anxious to leave work before today. Grabbing his bag and speeding back home (Kids, do not learn from him) the moment the needle hits five, all the while cursing due to rush hour traffic, he opens the door to his house as quietly as one could while rushing. Dumping his messenger bag onto the leather couch, the raven man crossed the carpeted flooring and headed to his son's room.

Petra was exhausted. Ever since morning, her son had not stopped crying due to a fever. The doctor has prescribed some medicine but Leo refuses to sleep in his bed; he only wants to be hugged by mummy, not the stuffy dinosaur blanket which daddy chose for him. Mama Ackerman-Ral gave up trying to put Leo in his bed; she can't even take a piss in peace for thirty seconds. Currently seated on Leo's bed with her back against the headboard, humming softly while her son finally exhausted himself out and is sleeping peacefully against her chest.

Feeling the bed dip, Petra turned to her left and saw her husband still in his business suit, hair a little tousled from rushing. Reaching out to caress the dark locks of his spawn, Levi asked softly, not wanting to rouse the sleeping demon, "How is he now?"

"His fever went down earlier but he refused to put anything cold on." Petra clearly remembers how her son swiped the ice pack off his forehead, almost hitting her face in the process.

"Maybe he'll let it stay now that he's asleep. I'll go get one." Getting up and heading to the kitchen, Levi comes back with a frozen gel pack wrapped in a towel. With a little adjustment from his wife, the pack doesn't slip down.

Leo squirms a little at the chill but doesn't wake up.

Finally turning to his beloved, Levi notices the tiredness in her eyes. Hooking her soft hair behind her ear and leaning to place a kiss on her temple, Levi asks, "How are you?"

Petra leans into the comforting touch of his palm and closes her eyes, glad that he's back from work. "Just a little tired, that's all."

Levi gives her a sweet kiss then, silently thanking her for everything she has done and given him. "I'll cook tonight's dinner."

"Please don't burn anything this time." Petra says with a hint of laughter in her voice and Levi scowls even though she can't see him.


	51. Nobody Likes Period

**Requested by pammazola ~**

**Prompt: 'Blood' & 'Pool'**

* * *

Petra had her doubts about going swimming on this day. According to her cycle diary, the dreaded period is approaching, literally. So when Hanji suggested a mini pool party to celebrate her promotion at her bungalow, Petra tried her best to excuse her presence. But alas, it's Hanji; nobody is able to escape from her claws.

With great reluctance, she dons her bikini while Levi admires his wife's sexy figure, clandestinely, of course. Levi knows what Petra's so worried about so like usual, he will look out for her because when Petra is having fun, she tends to forget about… everything.

And sure enough, Petra is having loads of fun while Levi avoids the pool even though it's filled with germ-killing chlorine.

"Levi, don't you want to swim with me?" Petra asks while perched on the pool's edge, staring up at him with gleaming eyes.

Sure, he might be able to feel his wife in public while the water helps to conceal his roaming hands with the ripples but decides there's no way he can hide a boner in the thin material of his boardshorts, so he says, "No. I don't trust Hanji's level of cleanliness. I bet she hasn't wash this pool in the past year."

Little did he know, Levi's right.

"Oh well, I'm going to get some snacks. Wanna join me?" Petra pushes her lithe body out of the pool and Levi tries to focus his thoughts to answer her but the drops of water flowing down her body is _too fucking distracting_.

"Ok."

Petra heads to the snack table, famish after swimming for an hour if you exclude the pool fight Hanji unintentionally initiated after pushing Nanaba in, which resulted in her grabbing onto Petra who grabbed onto Mikasa who grabbed onto Sasha who… It was a very one-sided war.

Levi follows behind, strolling slowly not because he like to see the sway of his wife's hips but because he just feels like walking slowly; the floor's wet and he doesn't want to slip. Petra has already placed a few on her plate when Levi notices the faint streak of red; _shit_.

Quickening his pace, he reaches stands behind Petra and whispers, "Your period's here."

Petra froze at his words; she had totally forgotten about it. "Oh my god. What do I do now?" Starting to panic because her bag is rather far away, Levi rubs her shoulders and tells her to calm down. Swiping a napkin and telling her to wipe discreetly, he says, "I'll cover you while you go to the toilet. I'll bring your bag afterwards."

Awkwardly walking together with their hips joined, Hanji spots the suspicious couple and shouts across the backyard, "Levi! Petra! Please lock the door later on! I don't need you scarring any of my maids!"

Everyone burst with laughter when Petra screeches at the accusations while Levi just smirks.


	52. Save The Last Dance For Me

Requested by anon ~

Prompt: 'First Kiss' & 'Last Dance'

* * *

Levi hates balls with a vengeance; it's a fucking waste of time to sum up the entire rant. Money spent on these useless, over-extravagant events could be put to better use, say like cleaning products, or titan research - Hanji would flip a table in happiness -, to feed the starving beings at the outer walls and the list goes on, Levi needs more than the toes and fingers of the entire military sector to count them.

But when he sees Petra wearing that dress of hers, he thinks maybe balls should only be a once-in-a-lifetime event; once only because she's a sight to behold, a very nice change from the stiff military uniform they wear everyday, and also because he's not liking the kind of looks she's receiving.

Petra's starting to understand how her Captain feels every time he attends these… state affairs, if you could call it. She's starting to feel really uncomfortable, surrounded by old lechers who couldn't keep their pervertic eyes to themselves; it's as if she's being undressed just by their eyes and she half wishes Auruo was present so she could at least vent her uneasiness onto him, or anyone!

"Petra, let's head to the gardens."

Petra was elated at the suggestion; anything to get out of this place, even if it's just for a little while. "Yes, Captain."

The walk was surrounded by a comforting silence; they could exchange battle plans without a word on the battlefield, they definitely do not need words to dispel the silence that lingers between them. Reaching the marble fountain, Levi took a seat on its edge after wiping it down with his handkerchief, Petra following his lead.

"I'd rather do paperwork than mingle with those vile pigs up there. My skin crawls with disgust every time I see them." Levi complained freely now that he's alone with his subordinate; alone, he realises.

"I think I know what you mean, sir. They're… not the kind of company I will sought after with even if they're the last humans in this world." Petra shivers when she recalls a certain noble asking her for a dance, his eyes roaming over her figure blatantly, not bothering to hide his lustful intention in his actions and words.

Classical music starts to drift out of the ballroom and Petra finds herself starting to relax; she's always liked music and used to dance as a kid. she is flexible since young and dancing helped her improved it; it's really helpful when one tries to execute some high-level stunt while using the 3DMG.

Petra probably does it unconsciously but Levi does not bring her out of her musing as she starts to sway to the soothing music. There's something in her moves that makes him feel at peace; it's hard to feel at peace when you're constantly fighting titans. Even in Sina, Levi is fighting against his urge to pummel the filthy rich nobles who thinks they own the military but still tries to rub some favour with him because he's _humanity's strongest_, and they do it distastefully by throwing their daughters to his face, daughters who couldn't even lift a blade to save their life.

Before Levi could do something out of line like ask her for a dance, Petra asks with her hand outstretched, "Captain, would you like to dance?"

Levi notices his betraying hand but before he could put it down, the beautiful woman grabs it and pulls him up in her eagerness, not at all shy about her actions.

There's nothing fancy about it, it's not even a slow waltz; just their body swaying to the melody with her hand on his right shoulder and his right hand on her waist. He thinks her hand fits just nice in his and maybe, just maybe, the event doesn't suck that much of a ball anymore.

They do not know how long they've been dancing but it feels too short when the music ends on a soft note.

"Thank you, Captain, for the dance." Petra says softly, afraid the peaceful illusion would shatter if she spoke any louder.

Levi wryly thinks how she's acting the role of the gentleman in this but holds back a scathing comment because he enjoyed the dance. "Levi, Petra. We've known each other for so long now. I believe it's perfectly all right to be on first name basis while in private."

_Alone_.

"Then thank you, Levi." She's hesitant with her action, placing a shy kiss on his cheek, just an inch away from his lips.

Seeing her blush only emphasise his thought of them being alone here, in this huge garden surrounded by tall shrubs, effective in concealing their presence and _fuck_, he can't get rid of the tingling sensation she's left behind two seconds ago so he acts upon his desire, for once not bothering about decorum and ranks.

And it is one of the best decision he's ever made. He isn't one to wax poetic but Petra's lips against his makes him feel like he's attained something he'd thought would be unachievable. Ever since he picked her to be his squad member, Levi is firm in his decision in maintaining a strict superior-subordinate relationship but Petra being Petra, she managed to chip his walls layer by layer and work her way into his heart.

It wasn't anything aggressive or even remotely passionate but the kiss felt right.

Breaking apart after a beat too long, Levi tells her, "We should do this again some time, maybe after the upcoming 57th expedition."

Smiling shyly, Petra agrees. "Yeah, I would like that."


	53. Accidental Kiss

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: rivetra fic! eren falls and accidentally kisses petra. levi jealous!**

* * *

Eren doesn't know the Captain well so he waits for the official shout of "What the fuck do you want?!" after knocking twice on the wooden door. With the given clearance, the young scout pushes open the creaky portal and sees bright copper hair blocking obsidian.

"Hello, Petra. I didn't know you were here." He greets as he enters the room.

As fate has it, Eren didn't notice a piece of paper on the ground; the rebellious paper had escaped from his grubby paws but the wind wasn't in its favour, thus landfall was only a few feet from its prison.

As revenge, when Eren had conveniently stepped onto it, the paper decides to send him on a journey, sending him smashing into Petra who turned around to greet him but had not managed to get a word out before his lips laid on hers.

Eren splutters speeches of apologies, face flushed red from embarrassment and Petra tries to calm the flustered boy.

"Eren, everything is fine." She gives him a few pat on the shoulders in an attempt to support her words.

"It's only an accident, I'm sure." As she says this, Petra looks over to a fuming Captain who looks ready to kill the one person he's supposed to keep from harm. "Don't you think so, Captain Levi?"

Levi tries to vent his animosity by gripping the pen in his hand and counting to ten; it worked as well as one could possibly hope in a cruel world like this.

A disgruntled sound of agreement is made with much venom, earning a look of half approval and half exasperation from his girlfriend. "Just hand over the reports, Jaeger. And go clean the barn."

"B-But Gunther and Auruo just cleaned it yesterday…"

Levi swipes the reports out of his hands impatiently, "Then you three can go bond over hay."

"But–" Eren's words came to a screeching halt when Levi pushes his chair back, the dragging sound echoing in the room, full of promises of pain and blood. "I mean, yes, sir!"

Petra sighs as Eren scurries out. "Do you really have to be so scary?" She asks as she fold her arms across her chest, frowning in disapproval and Levi wryly wonders who the fuck is the captain now.

"Now I'll be having indirect kisses from that brat so what do you think?"

Petra scoffs and pulls him in for one, all the while ignoring how he mouths his complain while their lips are meshed together.


	54. A Present Just For You

**A belated birthday gift to emilykochva / emikoch ~**

* * *

"What do girls like?"

Hanji pauses her writing and looks up at her short friend, sunlight reflecting off the lens making Levi curse because he knows there's a hidden gleam beneath it. Leaning back against her filthy chair – Levi tries not to cringe when he imagines all the dirt sticking on his clothes instead, which was why he chose to stand and not sit on anything in this god-damn filthy room –, the eccentric brain of the troop pushes her glasses up and smile wickedly.

"Is this about a certain someone's birthday?"

Levi hears the barely concealed laugh undertone and starts to think this is a bad idea.

"Forget it. I'll figure out myself." He mutters, more to himself than her.

Before Levi's calloused palm could find purchase on the grubby knob, Hanji grabs his strong shoulders and pushes him back further into her lair, ignoring his orders to get her grubby paws off his pristine uniform because he just washed it yesterday.

Pushing him down harshly onto the chair she sat before, Levi curses her parents when his spotless white pants made contact with the filthy seat.

"You can see them when you die but first thing first, what do you know about Petra?"

Hanji leans towards him, face close enough for Levi to see her black-heads and he holds back a comment to tell her to ask Petra for some nose strips. Pushing her face away because she obviously does not know what personal space is, Levi makes a mental note to wash his hands after the deed is done.

"She smiles way too much for her own good." He says, and Hanji raises a brow.

"Er, yeah. Other than that?"

"She cleans better than the four idiots combined."

Hanji doesn't bother to resist the urge to facepalm this time. "Levi, you are so... disappointing." She sighs dramatically and Levi wonders what was wrong with his answer.

"Ok, let me rephrase my question. What do you think makes her happy? There's got to be a reason behind all those sunshine smiles."

When we have sex, he thinks, but there's no way in hell he's telling her that!

"When I don't give Eren a hard time?"

"I will not even think down the other path but, yeah, I pity the kid sometimes." Hanji snorts. "Other something than not giving Eren a _hard_ time?"

Levi delivers a kick to her shin but misses.

"When she eats chocolates, she smiles. When she sees flowers, she smiles. When I..." He hesitates at this part, unwilling to divulge such deep dark secret to the humanoid megaphone in front of him.

"Go on, little one." She tries to encourage but ends up nursing a bruise on her shin this time.

"When I kiss her." He mutters, hoping it was soft enough; oh the embarrassment.

Hanji starts howling madly like she has found another titan for research purposes and Levi contemplates to kill her and hide her corpse and pretend today never happened.

Once the insane laughing dies down and Hanji dramatically wipes her tears away, she says as coherently as possible, "When you _kiss_ her?! Oh please, I've seen her face in the morning after. You could probably just skip the chocolates and flowers and just give her a wild time in bed. But I bet she would like something new; maybe you two could do it in the woods or up in the trees or on Erwin's desk or outside Eren's cell in the dungeon while he's asleep or –"

Levi decides to leave and leave the wild woman with her fantasies.

He curses when he gets back to headquarters after the sun had set.

_Stupid meetings, stupid Erwin, stupid assholes, stupid Sina._

Instead of his original plan to bring Petra out for a walk, away from swines, he got stuck in Sina dealing with shitheads and the Military fucktard Police brigade.

_I would gladly hang all of them over Wall Rose and enjoy their squeals while titans claw to get their prey._

Levi enters his room and strips off his uniform, muscles finally relaxing a notch after removing the straps but his mind is still in overdrive; He didn't had the time to buy flowers or chocolates!

Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Levi runs out of headquarters and starts to look for anything resembling flora. However, unlike Petra who has a eye for nature, Levi is unable to differentiate flowers from weeds and ended up picking lots of the latter, thinking it looks sufficient because it's greenery; at least he had the decency to not pick grass.

He tries to arrange it as... best as he could, even making the effort to wrap the stalks – if there was any – with a ribbon, conveniently left behind by Petra the other day. He remembers swiping a few sweets from the bowl at one of the mayor's house and digs them out of his jacket pocket, glad they are not out of shape.

If possible, Levi would choose to wait until the next day to give Petra proper presents instead of makeshifts ones but he does not want her to think he has forgotten her birthday or anything so he walks to her room with quiet steps, sticking his figure to the shadows like opposite magnets.

Without bothering to knock her door, Levi slips in and is greeted with the sight of Petra changing into her nightgown, the light material down her torso and blocking Levi's vision of soft skin.

"Hey."

Petra jumps at the sudden voice and turns around, hands in front of her chest, prepared to kick the intruder into next week. Seeing it was just Levi, she breathes a sigh of relief and puts down her arms.

"Haven't you heard of _knocking_ before?" She asks, hands on her hips as if to chide a small kid on mannerisms.

Levi ignores the motherly stand and moves to place a kiss on her alluring lips, not wanting to say anything that might put her in a bad mood. He feels a smile forming and knows he's safe, for now.

"Your beauty stunned me just now?" His tone ending on a higher note at the end.

Petra rolls her eyes because he's never one for such words but she can't stop her smile from growing.

"Save it, Romeo. Why are you here? It's late and you should be resting instead of sneaking into my room like a thief."

Levi brought up his arms and Petra sees a bunch of weeds and sweets. She raises her eyebrows, silently asking what he was holding.

"Your birthday present. You like flowers and sweets, don't you?"

Petra's heart bloomed with feelings but she couldn't prevent a shake of laughter vibrating through her petite figure.

"Thank you, Levi. It's very sweet of you to get me something. I thought you wouldn't bother with such trivial stuff." Petra places a kiss on his cheek and smells a faint whiff of the soap he uses, and sweat.

"Have you had a bath?"

"Not yet. I wanted to give you these before the day ends."

Petra could no longer contain her happiness and hugs him tightly, hands wrapping around his neck, and Levi's strong arms automatically circles her waist and hugs her back.

The couple spent the next few moments enjoying the warmth of each other bodies until Levi speaks up. "I'm gonna take a bath first. I stink. If you hug me any longer, you will stink too." He loosens his hold on his anchor and steps back.

Petra grabs his hands before they completely leaves her body. "We could always take one together." She suggests, wanting to spend more time with the one she loves instead of waiting for him alone in her bed.

Before Levi could give his answer, Petra pulls him harshly towards the bathroom and starts stripping. He decides an answer is not needed.


	55. Alone at Prom

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: Rivetra, the girl alone at prom**

* * *

Petra is regretting her decision to attend prom alone. Hanji promised Petra wouldn't be alone even though she had a date herself; Erwin grew some balls to ask her out yesterday and Hanji couldn't be any happier.

_Stupid Hanji. I'm gonna hide her forceps when I get back home._

Standing along the wall while clutching a cup of fruit punch, Petra wishes she had stood her ground firm and not give in to Hanji's pleas and whines of _come on Petra baby.. I need moral support. What if it was just a prank and Erwin abandons me at the last minute? I'll look like a loser if I'm alone!_

A loser is right, she thinks, because she's the loser who is alone at prom.

Busy fuming, Petra did not notice Levi leaning beside her, hands tucked in his pockets, his facial expression screaming silently _why the fuck am I even here?_

"I didn't know you were the type to attend prom." She asks, not caring if the boy would even bother to grace her with an answer.

"I'm not." He gruffs, a frown forming on his perfect complexion.

_Oh?_

"Then why are you here?" She asks, slowly inching her head in his direction.

Levi mumbles a few curses under his breath but Petra can't hear it over the loud music blaring from the low quality speakers placed around the venue but has a feeling most of it is just _fuck_.

"I lost a bet with Erwin and the other shitheads. Loser has to attend prom, with or without a date."

Petra nods in understanding; she guess that's the only way to make Levi attend prom no matter what. Glancing to her side, she gives the rather cool guy a lookover. Clean undercut, collared shirt, sleeves rolled up and exposing his strong forearms, dress pants and smart shoes; Petra tells him he cleans up well with a smile.

Levi raises a brow, wondering where she was heading with that compliment, if you could call it.

"You look not bad yourself too. Beats those weird dresses you wear every other day." He comments.

"Are they really that… bad? My father bought them for me."

"… Was he born in the 60s?"

"Yes."

"That explains it then."

Petra has no idea where this conversation was heading but it's a nice change from just warming the wall she's leaning on. The chat went on for a while until Petra decides her legs needs a break; or rather, she just wants to get away from all the couples when the slow songs started to play.

"I'm getting out of here. Hanji and Erwin's cuddling is getting to me."

Walking away quickly after swiping another snack from the snack table, Levi soon follows because he agrees whole heartedly.

Stepping out of the building, Petra says, "I don't know where you're going but I'm heading home and start hiding Hanji's experiments. Talk you next time?"

Will there be a next time?

A definite 'yes'.


	56. Happy Father's Day

"Hey mum. What does dad like? Or likes?" Eren asks after jumping onto his parent's bed, the only reason he could do that being the scary monster is still at work, otherwise he would be _slaughtered_ for messing up the sheets.

"Hmmm, why do you ask, baby?"

Petra pauses from whatever she's doing on the internet and diverts her attention to her son, curiousity taking over her because she knows Eren is a _teensy weensy_ afraid of Levi after that one punishment a few months back.

Eren looks to the floor, wondering how he should phrase his answer without insulting the short man with much difficulty.

"Er.. Father's Day is coming up and I guess dad deserves an appreciation day even though he made me camp in the toilet after making me that sandwich last night?" He shrugs, ignoring the small bubble of laughter from the woman opposite him.

Standing up and making her way to her bed, joining Eren and spawling across the king size bed big enough to accommodate four Levis, Petra stretches her small figure, unintentionally pushing the growing boy against the headboard.

Petra knows what her husband likes and loves but she can't exactly tell her son Mr Ackerman loves sex.

"He likes coffee but I'm sure you already know that."

She receives a nod of acknowledgement.

"He says he abhors Game of Thrones but I've caught him oogling at Daenerys on his phone before, that son of a bitch."

Eren's eyes widens at the cuss; Levi is gonna die tonight. As Petra's rambles starts to get darker and more sinister, the boy slinks away from the brewing storm, not wanting to get caught up in something he can never come out of.

Running to the living room and quickly dialing Levi's number, Eren panic level shoots up when he hears Petra slamming the door on her way to the bathroom.

_Come on! Pick up before we all die!_

After the fifth ring and before Eren's nerves could choke him, Levi picks up and greets with a gruffy, "What?"

"Ok dad, here's my advance father's day gift for you: Be careful when you come back home because mum is concocting a plan to skewer you. I have no idea how or when but she caught you oogling at Daenerys on your phone one time and she's hopping mad right now. So yeah, your present is this warning." Eren shoots his warning as quickly as possible without fumbling over his words.

A moment of silence passes through with only the background noise at Levi's workplace being heard.

"…. This is probably the best present any father could receive. Thanks, Eren."

The twelve year old hangs up the phone with a smile, feeling really accomplished at the great gift _and_ saving his family from falling apart.


	57. Drabblings of Drabbles

A/N: A small collection of really, really, really short drabbles I've written...

* * *

"Hey Levi, do you think I look better in the blue dress or red one?" Petra asks, lifting up both dresses for Levi to choose.

"You look best wearing nothing." He says without a hint of shame.

* * *

**pssssst i have a pickup line for you. do you clean your pants with windex? because i can see myself in them. /SHOT**

* * *

Petra rolls her eyes at the pickup line and continues cleaning the cabinets, ignoring Levi's sad attempts on working his so-called-charm.

Maybe she should give him a tip or two later at night, she thinks with a smile.

_I wonder if I should share Hanji's tips…_

* * *

**Just because I'm a clean freak doesn't mean I can't get dirty eue**

* * *

"I thought you despise dirt."

"Just because I'm a clean freak doesn't mean I can't get dirty" Levi says with a straight face, hands not leaving their place under her shirt.

Petra bites back a comment and instead tugs him further into the shed, curious on just how dirty her lover can be.

* * *

**i may only be 160 cm but i've still got a colossal titan (눈_눈)**

* * *

Petra pauses her writing and looks at him with a confused expression and starts scanning him from head to toe, turning back to her report after she's done and smirks.

"Which part exactly?" She asks, holding back a snigger.

Levi decides he should stop eavesdropping on the boys; Whatever compelled him to even think of using Connie's ridiculous pickup lines, he wishes a titan could just gobble him up right now.


End file.
